


The Price of Freedom

by KalChloe1



Series: The Succubus Series [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blood Bond, Chastity Device, Graphic Description, M/M, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Ownership, Punishment, Sex Toys, Submission, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: Cain had known deep down his freedom was all an illusion. His real liberation was in his grasp, and the demon tightened the invisible collar around his neck. This is what happens before Cain moves to Los Angeles. His final payment has come due.
Relationships: Cain/Original Male Succubus
Series: The Succubus Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710001
Comments: 16
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts).



> Cain has taken on the identity of Marcus Pierce, but he will be referenced as Cain while he is in Chicago

Part One

The demon granted Cain some freedom, but that had been an illusion. He wanted Cain to enjoy his privileges, so when he tightened his leash and took everything away, it would be so much sweeter. In fact, he had been right down the street, keeping tabs on him. 

He had already had his tasty snack when he set his plan into motion. He had pretended to ponder granting his request, but he had grown rather tired of draining Cain after an impregnation. His visits were still consistent, and he did appreciate how Cain pleaded with his mouth on his shaft.

Now and then, he had fucked his ass to reassert his power over Cain. He had taken him once a week, then once a month, and then less and less, so when he did, Cain had to admit a pounding was exactly what his body had required. His stubbornness had played right into his plans.

He was thrilled when technological advances enabled him to keep even better tabs on Cain. He had installed hidden cameras throughout his home while Cain was at the precinct. His slave had no idea he was filming him.

It had been pure pleasure to watch a sexually frustrated Cain during his heats, knowing how badly Cain needed to feel his seed. He was surprised when Cain pulled a large glass dildo out of his sock drawer. Right off, he had noticed the dildo was almost exactly the same length and thickness as his shaft. 

Leaning back in his chair, he had enjoyed the show as Cain trust his ass up and down, making a small steam of semen spurt from his shaft. He hadn’t been pleased when he heard the name Cain had moaned, though. He had been tempted to make an unexpected visit and put his slave over his knee for a good hard spanking.

He would cherish his expression of shock mixed with fear when he ordered Cain to do a repeat performance, which he would record. Afterward, his dildo and the video would be locked in his marriage coffer. He might even take a bunch of pictures of Cain in different states of frustration.

He was perfectly aware that Cain had his men spying on Lucifer Morningstar and Mazikeen Smith. He was stunned when he heard a Detective Decker had shot Lucifer Morningstar and made the devil bleed. The devil possessing a vulnerability was interesting news that he intended to take advantage of, after all, Cain would logically assume that Lucifer would break his curse.

He knew Cain wanted to apply for the lieutenant position In Los Angeles, and he had two months before Cain would start. He was delighted when he ruled his heat would line up perfectly, allowing for his final breeding just before Cain moved, and he couldn’t permit Cain to leave without his spawns in his womb. He did have a few other stipulations, too.

He had been plotting since the fifteenth century, and all the pieces were firmly in place now. He had thralled a doctor for two months supply of several fertility drugs, syringes, and supplements of root extract and Folic acid for after conception. His spawns would prevent Cain from attempting to break his curse.

He would not do anything to cause Cain to miscarry, and he had previously forbidden Cain from inducing one. He would need to add an amendment that Cain could not ask anyone to assist him, either. He might be giving Cain his freedom, but Cain would never truly be free and would need to leave Los Angeles once his pregnancy started to reveal itself.

He had stopped at an adult toy store for the rest of his supplies. He bought two chastity, a seven function gyrating thrusting vibrator, a thin pink tickler, nipple clamps, collar, and a leash. He did realize for the chastity before conception Cain would need to be soft, but he didn’t anticipate any problem. His evil mind would find a way to make Cain limp.

He walked into his home and firmly locked the door before he ventured into the living room. He ravished Cain with his eyes, admiring how his shaft was stiff and leaking, revealing Cain was more than ready for their designated evening. He smirked, adoring how Cain had set out his chastity and crown. His slave was well prepared tonight.

He could smell the fear coming from Cain while he set the brown bag down. He pushed the chastity and crown toward Cain as he ordered, “Put those away, I won’t be using either one.” His eyes admired his firm ass as Cain practically ran across the room, and he purred, “You are very obedient tonight.”

He wasn’t surprised when Cain came right back and knelt before him. He grunted as Cain unbutton and unzipped his jeans, before taking his shaft in his hands. His eyebrow rose after Cain ran his tongue over his tip and said, “I’ve something to ask, but first, I want to do this.”

He already knew what Cain desired to ask, and ruled Cain believed his actions would secure a yes from him. He contemplated ordering Cain to stop, but he wanted to see if Cain would go limp after swallowing. He was doubtful, Cain hadn’t been allowed an orgasm like that since their vacation.

He was eager to hear his objections when he began his injections and anticipated having to remind Cain. Now he was enjoying the way his mouth was sucking and thrusting along his shaft. His slave was very eager to please him.

====

Cain hated how he was erect and leaking from his manhood, but he did want to show the demon he was ready for him. He wouldn’t reveal his erection was due to his thoughts of Lucifer. His arousal had absolutely nothing to do with the demon.

He was performing his duty to gain permission, and he had laid out his chastity and crown for the same reasons. He would do whatever was required as long as the end result added the title Lieutenant to his new identity. The deadline for the application was three weeks from now, and he wouldn’t hear back for another month, but he couldn’t think of a reason why he wouldn’t be hired. 

Cain didn’t care for the fact that he had two heats before he would be required to move. He intended to give a blow job better than his prior ones, so the demon would be so blissfully satisfied when he asked, the demon would say yes. He was a pro, now.

He started to feel nervous when he noticed the brown bag, and he couldn’t help but wonder what was inside, fearful of his presents. It could be only one item, but he highly doubted there was only one sexual thing. His eyes became huge as the demon pushed his chastity and crown toward him and ordered, “Put those away, I won’t be using either one.”

Cain nodded, before, he picked up the two items and quickly moving toward his marriage coffer. He could feel his eyes on his ass as he walked and gulped when he heard, “You are very obedient tonight.” Closing the lid on his coffer, he deemed he did have an ulterior motive as he went back and knelt before him.

He didn’t hesitate quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and when he slipped his hand in to free his shaft, he pondered, pushing the denim over his hips. He didn’t desire to seem too eager, though. After hearing his grunt of approval, he moved his mouth closer and ran his tongue over his tip, pretending to desire to taste him.

Cain loathed the salty tang, but he used his regular excuse. This is better than the alternative, and he is required to pleasure the demon. He swirled his tongue, licking his seed, before, he said, “I’ve something to ask, but first, I want to do this.” 

He did not desire to do this, but he closed his mouth over his tip, and he deepthroated his length in one gulp. He had gotten passed his gag-reflex long ago, and he used his years of experience while he wrapped his hand around his shaft and pressed his tongue in, sucking hard as he thrust his mouth along his length. He knew exactly what the demon liked, and he would use every trick he had learned, now. 

Cain was encouraged by his grunts, but he hated how his own body responded. He could feel his climax building and would ejaculate before he even swallowed. How would he get his request granted when he shouldn’t orgasm?

He began to taste more of his saltiness and sucked harder while increasing the pace of his mouth along his shaft. He whimpered when his own dick twitched, signaling he was about to explode, and then grunted when the demon didn’t grip his cock. It had been so long ago when he had been authorized a manly orgasm.

Cain moaned, feeling his semen flowing from him, and it wasn’t a spurt like when he used his glass dildo, but a gushing stream. He needed to make the demon climax, or he would be in more trouble with him. Maybe, he should just continue and drink his seed twice before slipping his mouth from his penis. 

He was still debating as he deepthroated his shaft, and the demon seed flowed in his mouth. He didn’t pull back, knowing the demon relished how his seed just flowed down his throat, and he drank down the last few drops while he began to release him. Deciding how he intended to make up for his transgression, he kept his head bowed to show his remorse, and asked, “Do you want a paddle or a whip, or both?”

Cain had forgotten until he voiced his question he had always been punished while wearing his crown, and he would be extremely horny afterward. His suggestion could cause him to be in even more trouble. He was digging a deeper hole.

He looked up at the demon but kept his head bowed as he heard, “I was hoping after your climax, you would go limp, but you and I both know what you require.” He swallowed hard, instantly thinking about their vacation, and he did not want the demon to give him a blow job. His voice was thick and husky as he pleaded, “Wouldn’t you rather make my ass nice and red?”

====

The demon thoroughly enjoyed his blow job, and he ruled Cain was using every trick to accomplish his goal. He didn’t even feel the urge to thrust in his mouth. His slave was definitely eager to please him tonight.

He relished how his actions were pushing Cain closer to his own orgasm. He intended to allow Cain his orgasm, ruling his slave did deserve some pleasure before he began his fertility treatments. His permission hadn’t been voiced, so Cain would believe a punishment should follow.

He savored the muffled whimper and then smirked when Cain moaned. He wasn’t surprised when Cain increased his efforts to drink down his seed. His slave's way of begging for forgiveness.

He began to suspect Cain might attempt to continue after swallowing, and he couldn’t permit Cain to initiate another round. He wouldn’t be swayed by his mouth, but he had allowed Cain to believe his performances held power over him. His slave had forgotten who was the master.

He grunted, loving how his seed flowed right down his throat, and Cain didn’t miss a single drop. He smirked when Cain kept his head bowed after releasing his penis. His slave was indeed on his best behavior tonight.

He studied Cain while he waited, not the least bit surprised to see Cain hadn’t gone limp. He swore he saw his shaft twitch as Cain asked, “Do you want a paddle or a whip, or both?” Punishing his slave without his crown would allow another full-fledged orgasm, and he had something else in mind. 

He thought of their vacation as he quirked, “I was hoping after your climax, you would go limp, but you and I both know what you require.” He had known someone was watching while he gave Cain his first blow job in centuries. After Cain had climaxed too quickly, he had continued while wondering if Cain had ever had a blow job before.

His slave had squirmed and begged to be fucked, and he had happily complied. He hadn’t known until that evening that he had somehow trigger Cain to ovulate, but the seedling hadn’t implanted. His eyes narrowed, thinking that spawn could have been the son he desired, and God had interfered.

He hadn’t told Cain, nor had he mentioned his encounter with Azrael. He had been furious when the archangel of death had the gall to order him. He didn’t care if she was tired of transporting his spawns!

He hadn’t assigned her the job, and she should take her grievance up with her father. He had been about to take care of her when she went invisible again, but not before she promised to inform her brother. Her words had passed through his mind, ‘Lucifer won’t lock you in a cell, he’ll turn you to ash,’ while he pounded his slave that evening.

Lucifer had to break his blood bond to Cain, and he had a plan which would prevent Cain from even considering going near the devil. His spawns firmly implanted in his womb would have Cain too scared Lucifer would reject him. He certainly wouldn’t reveal the only way to break the bond was for Cain to marry the devil on sacred ground, and then give his body to Lucifer. 

He was pulled from his musings when he heard, Cain pleaded, “Wouldn’t you rather make my ass nice and red?” He cocked his eyebrow, knowing his slave had intended to be on his best behavior, and his slip of the tongue wouldn’t work in his favor. Shaking his head, he purred, “You were the perfect submissive until now.”

He smirked when Cain bowed his head again and said, “I know how punishing me, pleases you.” Nodding his head, he replied, “You are correct, but I would prefer you asked your question, so I can tell you my stipulations, and then the fun can begin.” He started pulling his invisible leash while his words sunk-in.

====

Cain swallowed hard, knowing his slip of the tongue had been bad. He hadn’t been submissive when he should be. How would he turn the tables in his favor?

He bowed his head more when he saw the demon shake his head and purr, “You were the perfect submissive until now.” He was tempted to say, ‘I’m sorry, master.’ Instead, he kept his head bowed and said, “I know how punishing me, pleases you.” 

Cain began to panic when the demon replied, “You are correct, but I would prefer you asked your question, so I can tell you my stipulations, and then the fun can begin.” He realized in that moment the demon was aware of what he desired, and he had a bad feeling. He almost looked at the bag but knew he needed to stay in character.

He needed to be submissive, or the demon would never agree to grant his freedom. He wanted more than to just take the job and move to Los Angeles. He had been bound to the demon since the fifteenth century and was willing to do anything to be free.

Cain considered his pending heats and amended his thought, to almost anything. He did not wish to endure another stillbirth, under any circumstances. His desperation had even had him on his knees, praying to God.

He was doubtful God had appreciated he had been completely naked while he had prayed, but he had thrown in a few tears to make it look good. He had lied about giving up his quest to end his curse, and he would use Lucifer to end his miserable existence. Hell, he didn’t care who he used as long as he died.

Cain tried desperately to vanquish his thoughts of a final breeding, but he feared that would be one of his stipulations and the fun the demon had planned for him. He hoped God would prevent implantation, so he wouldn’t suffer another miscarriage, but knowing his luck, God had decided he wouldn’t have a stillborn baby. It might guarantee, he didn’t attempt to break his curse.

He understood his silence was working against him, so he tried to keep his voice steady as he explained, “I would like to apply for the lieutenant position in Los Angeles, and would be required to move there.” He almost slipped again by commenting, ‘you are already aware of this, though.’ Slowly, he looked up at the demon and asked, “Will you grant me my freedom, so I can go?” 

Cain swore time moved at a slower speed while he waited for an answer. He was already nervous before the demon quirked, “Don’t you mean my permission?” Shaking his head no, he replied, “I would like my freedom.”

====

The demon was growing impatient while he waited for Cain. He was delighted by the slight squeak he heard when Cain explained, “I would like to apply for the lieutenant position in Los Angeles, and would be required to move there.” His slave must know he was aware Lucifer was free from hell.

He adored the way his blue eyes begged while Cain looked at him and asked, “Will you grant me my freedom, so I can go?” His slave had grown back his balls, but he was about to put Cain in his place, as he quirked, “Don’t you mean my permission?” He reached in the bag as Cain replied, “I would like my freedom.” 

He wrapped the collar around his neck and secured the buckle as he purred, “Did you honestly believe a blow job would make me grant your request?” Stepping back, he admired how the leather choker signaled his slave was owned. He had quite enjoy his mouth, and he taunted, “Don’t get me wrong, you are even better than my female lovers, and you will continue to blow me.” 

He ruled Cain didn’t appreciate his reminder but was trying his best to hide his reaction. He could have added the fact that Cain technically was a female, but he decided his point had been made, and it was time to state another fact. He hoped Cain would react as he declared, “But you already know what I require, and your freedom has a price.”

====

Cain wanted to scream, he wasn’t a damn dog, after the demon wrapped a collar around his neck. He hadn’t been ordered to be silent, so he could protest, and he desired to do just that, but knew that wouldn’t be in his best interest. He was tempted, though.

He had to settle for voicing his protests mentally, and he ranted while the leather tighten around his neck. ‘I hate you! I don’t need another reminder that I’m your bitch! I’m taking it off the first chance I get!’ 

Cain practically smirked as he thought, ‘It is a good thing, the asshole aint telepathic!’ He might have been in the clear, but only because the demon couldn’t see. So, he needed to keep his face expressionless, and he refused to give the demon the satisfaction. 

Thankfully, he didn’t feel a shackle or hear the click of a locking mechanism after the demon secured the buckle, and he hoped the demon didn’t have a small padlock in the brown bag. He could picture the demon using one to guarantee he couldn’t take his collar off, especially when he was no stranger to lock down. It cherished practicing methods to display he belonged to him.

He desperately wanted to undo the buckle and remove the leather from his neck, but he couldn’t. He must do nothing that could jeopardize his freedom. Hence, he would pretend to be a perfect submissive sex slave. 

Cain bit his tongue as he heard the demon purr in his ear, “Did you honestly believe a blow job would make me grant your request?” He was supposed to answer, but he remained silent, recognizing his reply would please him. Instead, he thought, ‘Duh! I learned a long time ago that you are a greedy asshole, so of course, one blow job would not cut it!’ 

He wasn’t about to admit, he had suspected the demon would demand to breed him. He didn’t desire his final breeding, knowing the demon had promised to secure twins. How would he hide his pregnancy? 

Cain wanted to raise his head in defiance when the demon stepped back to admire his collar. He detested how he was on his knees with his head bowed, and his penis, standing proud and leaking like he sincerely craved the demon. His body was practically begging, the demon to bestow him an orgasm.

He could even feel some secretions at his rectum, disclosing he was accustomed to his orgasms developing from that juncture of his body. He was acquainted with his body betraying him. However, he could utilize an excuse he was sexed frequently for centuries.

Cain bit his tongue as the demon taunted, “Don’t get me wrong, you are even better than my female lovers, and you will continue to blow me.” He hoped the demon didn’t expect him to be jealous! Because that would never happen. 

He could careless if the demon had other lovers. It was not like he could catch a disease from one of his women. He would be overjoyed if the demon were to leave and take pleasure from one, right now!

Cain resolved his taunt was meant to be about his performance. The demon delight in reminding him how good he had become at sucking cock and swallowing semen. He could argue his task was a necessary evil. 

He almost rolled his eyes, already having anticipated his duty. He was beginning to feel like he had lost the freedom he had gained by asking, which wasn’t fair! His heart started to beat faster, knowing what the demon would demand from him.

Cain wanted to refuse and scream, “No!” He bit his tongue harder and tasted blood while the demon declared, “But you already know what I require, and your freedom has a price.” Unfortunately, he did know, his final breeding!

He didn’t believe the demon, and he would have his spawns in his womb, which meant the demon would never be gone. He could hope the demon, would in a sense, grant him a divorce, and then only come for visitation with their spawns. A miracle would be required. 

Cain would need one in order for his spawns to not be stillbirths. He couldn’t go through that again, and his voice was higher in pitch than he intended as he asked, “You will grant me my freedom, afterward?” ‘Right!’

He wanted to cry when the demon declared, “I will as long as you do everything I demand without hesitation.” It wasn’t like he had a choice, and there had to be a catch. He was certain the demon would add stipulations. 

Cain nodded, but his timing made it appear he was agreeing with the demon as he declared, “You are quite overdue for a breeding, and you will have fertility treatments.” He almost snapped, “No!” His stipulation had been if he attempted to get rid of his marriage coffer and he hadn’t!

He had done a little research after his threat, almost like he had subconsciously been preparing for the inevitable. He had read about a woman who couldn’t conceive and then was blessed with quadruplets afterward. He had been turning green at the mere idea of four babies.

Cain had prayed he wouldn’t find larger numbers after fertility treatments while he continued his investigation. He could still recall staring at his screen after he read an article about a woman who had sextuplets. He had been mortified! 

He was pondering how she had six babies when he found two cases of octuplets. He felt sad for the first woman on record when he read one had died, making her’s septuplets. His stomach had flip-flopped as he considered how those two women carried eight babies in their wombs. 

Cain had raced to the bathroom and became violently sick after he compared their pregnancies to carrying around a litter of puppies. Dogs could have as many as eight pups at a time. He might be the demon’s bitch, but he never wanted to pop out that many babies!

He had taken his ad down, so he should stop fretting. He wouldn’t be giving the demon a reason to enforce his threat. Now, he ruled it had been a promise of what was to come.

Cain should have anticipated the demon wouldn’t be fair. It was an evil creature! But he didn’t need or want to be treated like he wasn’t fertile, that wasn’t his problem! 

He ruled, the demon was silently taunting, ‘How badly do you want your freedom?’ He could object, but he had hesitated. His silence became harder as the demon declared, “A series of shots at bedtime and in the morning before work, so when your heat after this one, arrives your body will be more than ready for implantation.”

Cain realized in that second that the demon would be staying. He would be sharing a bed with the demon again. It didn’t sound like the demon intended to have sex with him until his second heat.

He should be thankful the demon didn’t intend to breed him in three weeks, but he wasn’t. He understood, he would be sucking his cock and swallowing his semen. Morning, noon, evening, and whenever the demon demanded, and whatever else it commanded.

Cain didn’t want to look in the direction of the bag containing whatever presents the demon had brought for him. He hated sex toys and blamed the demon for why he had purchased the one he used regularly. It was the reason he had to masturbate that way!

He couldn’t decide which was worse his future gifts, or his treatments, which would probably begin tonight. He gulped as saw the demon was holding a camera and felt shame as his picture was taken. It was another reminder of how he was his bitch. 

Cain could see the demon taking items out of the bag from the corner of his eye. He wished to refuse as he was instructed, “You can stand and come over here.” If he did, he might as well kiss his chance of freedom goodbye.

Slowly standing, he inched closer to the demon, unable to deny his curiosity but at the same time, feeling terrified. He wished he could run while he looked at vials of fertility drugs and syringes. Instead, he prayed, God, please, help me!

He swallowed hard as he read the labels Clomid and Serophene, knowing both increased his chances of having twins. Who was the evil doctor? He would find out and kill his demon’s assistant.

Cain eyed the bottle of pills as the demon said, “You will take these throughout your pregnancy.” He wasn’t interested in taking anything after his conception, but he couldn’t deny, he would do anything to prevent another stillbirth. It was why he had his little chat with God earlier.

He was surprised the demon hadn’t bought a test, and he had a slip of the tongue as he quirked, “What no pregnancy test?” His heart pounded, knowing the demon could decide his deal was off the table. He didn’t feel better when the demon snickered, and then said, “I will buy you one.” 

Cain had meant his comment to be sarcastic. He had just secured his pissing on a stick like a woman to confirm his pregnancy. His prior pregnancies made him an expert in how his hormones made him feel feminine. 

He swallowed hard when he saw the demon take out a leather leash, and he almost touched his collar to see if there was a ring. He ruled there had to be one, and he was definitely biting his tongue when the demon picked up the leash again. It would be the only way he wouldn’t snap!

Cain thought once more about how he hated toys while he watched the demon set his new ones down. He believed the large dildo with remote was about the same size as the demon, and he suspected it had several settings to tease him. It had a suction cup to be secured to the floor like his glass dildo that he had hidden in his sock drawer.

He studied the thinner pink one, afraid that one would have him begging to be filled. He was used to an extremely large penis filling him. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the nipple clamps, instantly thinking about how sensitive his nipples could become.

Cain couldn’t help but wonder which one the demon would choose for tonight. He kind of hoped, it was the larger one, knowing what his reaction would be, after relieving a blow job, and that would help take the edge off. He was studying the two chastises when the demon picked up the smaller one and ordered, “Put, all your new toys in your marriage coffer.” 

He picked up a large dildo with remote, a thin pink tickler, two nipple clamps, a larger chastity, and was about to grab the leash when the demon ordered, “Your leash stays out.” He walked over to his coffer, hoping he wasn’t led to the bedroom by his leash. Setting the items inside, he considered stalling but ruled it would be seen as a hesitation. 

Cain began to feel anxious as he walked back over to the demon. He didn’t know what the demon had planned for the rest of his evening, other than he was getting a blow job and would be locked in the small chastity. His new cock cage looked like ones he’d seen that were used for bitch training. 

He didn’t want to admit that he was hoping the demon screwed him after his blow job. He had a bad feeling he would ask the demon to fuck him after his fertility treatments. His sexual frustration always increased when he was hormonal.

====

The demon was pleased when Cain squeaked, “You will grant me my freedom afterward?” He had no intention of granting Cain complete freedom, but he answered, “I will as long as you do everything I demand without hesitation.” His slave would learn once more he was the master.

He was delighted when Cain nodded as he declared, “You are quite overdue for a breeding, and you will have fertility treatments.” He noticed the change in his eyes and understood Cain desired to voice his refusal. It had never been a threat and was always a promise.

He wondered if Cain had determined he intended to stay as he declared, “A series of shots at bedtime and in the morning before work, so when your heat after this one, arrives your body will be more than ready for implantation.” He was stating, he would allow Cain to work, but he hadn’t decided if he would allow Cain to remove his collar. Though, he was leaning toward making Cain wear his collar until confirmation of his pregnancy.

Tomorrow he would allow Cain to leave without his collar, and while his slave was working, he would purchase a small padlock to ensure Cain couldn’t remove his collar. He would wait to attach the lock until morning, and he expected to receive one hell of a blow job after his second treatment. His slave would try to persuade him with his mouth.

He would allow Cain to wear a turtleneck to hide his collar, but he doubted his slave owned one. He could be nice and buy one, but he ruled, Cain needing to explain to his coworkers was more appealing. He could warn Cain that he might stop by for lunch, and if his collar was covered, their agreement was null and void. 

He could have even more fun just before leaving the precinct if he insisted on Cain kissing him. His slave would have no choice but to comply. However, he didn’t know how his superiors would react, and he did need to hold up his part of the bargain or at least keep up the facade he would.

He moved his thoughts back to current events while he considered how Cain would react to being pumped full of hormones. Would Cain feel the changes, instantly? He did hope that Cain did, and realized his heat in three weeks would be very interesting. 

He had a feeling Cain would be begging to have his ass filled long before the arrival of his heat. He decided he would need to buy a few more toys just in case. His slave couldn’t be impregnated before his hormonal treatments were finished.

He decided it was time for his first picture and took the camera out of the bag. He savored the pose as he snapped the picture, adoring how Cain looked the part now. Setting the camera down, he began taking out his goodies, and once he had his fertility drugs, syringes, and pills out, he ordered, “You can stand and come over here.”

He hoped Cain had determined he had a two month supply, and his first treatment would be tonight. His desire to impregnate Cain with twins would become a reality in two months, and he would do everything to ensure those were viable births. His firstborn shouldn’t have been stillborn. 

He had already secured the vitamins Cain would need and pointed to his pills as he ordered, “You will take these throughout your pregnancy.” He would deliver more when he checked on Cain and his spawns. Maybe, he should mention his freedom wouldn’t be secured until after their births?

He wasn’t honestly granting Cain his freedom, though. He would always be stopping by to do visitation with his spawns. If he timed a visit just right, Cain might have an itch that needed to scratch with his shaft.

He was tickled pink when Cain snapped, “What no pregnancy test?” He smirked when he noticed how his pulse was beating on his neck, ruling that Cain feared his outburst would be used against him. This one, he would allow. 

He hadn’t considered buying one, and snickered, before he quirked, “I will buy you, one.” He would already know, but ordering Cain to take a test would be like icing on a cake. Afterward, Cain would put his pregnancy test in his marriage coffer, which Cain already should know would be taken with him. 

He decided to put the vials and syringes away after administering his first series of shots. His slave would get one shot of Clomid and one shot of Serophene to guarantee twins. He hoped his treatments would alter his future ovulation as well.

He took out his leash and set it aside, before, he reached into the bag for a seven function gyrating thrusting vibrator, a thin pink tickler, two nipple clamps, and two chastity. He would have Cain choose a toy, and he was curious which one Cain would pick, but he wouldn’t be using one, tonight. Keeping a close eye on Cain, he ordered, “Put, all your new toys in your marriage coffer.”

He smirked when Cain reached for the leash and ordered, “Your leash stays out.” He was allowing Cain to believe he was attaching the leash, but it was only for show. At least for tonight, he made no promises he wouldn’t use it in the future.

He hoped Cain would dilly-dally in an attempt to stall, so he could inform Cain his actions had guaranteed this wasn’t his final breeding, but his first of many. His slave returned in record time, though. He suspected Cain was biting his tongue, and he stepped closer as he purred, “Let’s go to the bedroom, so the fun can begin.”

====

Cain was biting his tongue to keep quiet, and his eyes were locked on the leash. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when the demon didn’t pick it up. It was a test, and he had passed, and he suspected his freedom depended on his reaction.

He would need to remain calm when the demon did choose to use the leash. He prayed the demon permitted him to remove the collar while he went to work. His morning blow job would be better than his earlier one if he wasn’t ordered to take it off.

Cain wouldn’t dare take his collar off, knowing the demon would stop at the precinct to see him. He would do nothing to null and void his agreement, but he had a feeling his freedom wouldn’t be secured until after his spawns were born. His first step in gaining his freedom was getting to Los Angeles.

He would endure this, so he could get there. He must be on his best behavior, and he couldn’t stray from his role as a submissive. His pulse began to beat faster as the demon stepped closer and purred, “Let’s go to the bedroom, so the fun can begin.”

Cain nodded and began to walk to the bedroom with the demon right behind him. He could feel his eyes were trained on his ass, and he hated how he suddenly felt more moisture at his rectum. His body definitely was hoping for the demon’s shaft to fill him. 

He couldn’t deny he desired an orgasm, but he feared what happened afterward. He did have several hours before it was time to sleep, so he was anxious to know what the demon had planned. Walking into the bedroom, he realized his question would be answered when his orders were given.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Cain walked threw the doorway into his bedroom, considering how he had made the room his after the demon stopped spending nights with him. He hadn’t dared change too much, though. Going toward his bed, he recalled his first desire had been to purge the room of the pungent scent of the demon.

He had determined his scent was extremely potent where he slept, and he solved that problem by getting rid of the old mattress and procured a new king-sized one. While he was making his purchase, he decided that alone wouldn't be sufficient, so he bought four king-sized pillows, throw pillows, several sets of silk sheets, a comforter, a new headboard, and a footboard. After his delivery, he did not feel sheathed by a demon before he fell asleep.

Cain had woken in the middle of the night, though. He had instantly risen to complete attention and began leaking from his rectum, and he swore the demon was lurking waiting for him to beg for sex. It had made him toss and turn for several hours. 

In the morning, he ruled the old ratty throw rug was the source, so he replaced it with a deep vibrant wine red shag that was fluffy and soft. He wanted a small-simple comfort when he rose each morning, knowing he could expect a visit from his master at any moment. During his purchase, he hadn’t thought about kneeling, but he was now. 

Cain could not help but wonder how long before he was ordered to kneel and suck his cock? He recognized he would before he was allowed to sleep. His knees and back would have rug burn once the demon ruled he needed his ass filled too.

He kept the antique oak furniture: two nightstands, and a dresser but added an oak bench seat at the end of the bed. He hadn't considered, he might be ordered to kneel on the suede cushion and bent over for paddling or whipping but did now. It was supposed to make the room more his, but the demon would find it ideal for punishment. 

Cain hadn’t done much more, but he had hauled out the personal items that belonged to the former owner. He told the shop owner that he found the items in his attic, and he made a nice profit. A small portion of those funds were used to replaced the old oil lamps for modern touch-on ones and a few scented candles, as well as an antique clock on top of the dresser. 

He figured the demon should be the one paying. He put the rest in a secret account that he called his escape the demon fund, and he continued to add money. Now, he could use that money to secure his freedom and purchase a home in Los Angeles. 

Cain hadn’t had his room invaded by the demon since he made these changes. He had always greeted the demon in the living room to ensure he could do his duties there. It was an easy task with the greedy asshole.

He stood at the foot of his bed, wishing he hadn’t chosen a headboard and a footboard with medium posts or the benched seat. He had a feeling the demon would come up with interesting ways to restrain him. It was probably already evilly plotting while he waited for his order.

Cain would come home from work to find shackles and cuffs secured to each post. Maybe, the demon would fill the empty spaces with bondage furniture, too. He was willing to bet, it would be a definite, and he would reminded of an old dungeon. 

He wouldn’t be taking his mattress or any of those items with him. He hated that he would be required to take his marriage coffer, but he would cover it. If he had a choice, he wouldn’t take it, but he couldn’t press his luck.

Cain thought once more, he hated how the male smelled, and he spent hours scrubbing his flesh to remove his scent. He wouldn’t be allowed to do that with the demon here. His stomach tightened in knots, knowing his scent would cling to his flesh and linger.

He would have already gone to the bathroom to brush his teeth and gargle mouthwash if the demon had left. His taste lingered on his tongue, now. He detested how he would probably be ordered to suck and swallow before he went to work.

Cain would have to use other methods to rid his mouth. He could drink a whole pot of coffee, and he prayed that would remove his taste. In the morning, he would discover if his suspicion was true.

He shouldn’t be worried about morning, knowing he had hours before his new day started. His concern should be on the present. What did the demon intended to do first? 

Cain assumed since the demon was still clothed that he would be ordered to remove his clothes. He didn’t desire to be flesh to flesh, and he wasn’t looking forward to when bedtime arrived. It had been a few centuries since he had endure being wrapped in his arms, and this time his ass wouldn’t be pounded beforehand.

He wouldn’t pass out from exhaustion! He would be completely aware of the demon which would probably make sleeping impossible. His fun was about to begin as the demon ordered, “I want you to get the glass dildo hidden in your sock drawer.”

====

The demon admired his voluptuous ass while he followed Cain. Ruling his stride was a subconscious swing of his hips that almost beckoned him to take his slave. Even though he hadn't enjoyed his tightness surrounding his shaft in quite some time, and it had truly been too long, Cain still had that step that revealed his ass had been properly pounded.

He smirked, recalling how he had sworn, Cain would always have that stride after he was summoned. He had easily completed that task, and his final decree during the ritual was finally coming to pass now. Cain would bear him twins.

He could admit, these two months would be a challenge. He hadn’t reached their destination, and he was already tempted to grab Cain, spread his legs, and plunge into his sweet ass, but he shouldn’t indulge. Not yet, but then again, maybe, he would, tonight.

He didn't need to worry about a danger of impregnation when Cain hadn’t ovulated and had three weeks until his heat. He would have to ensure that Cain was beyond desperate if he did indulge, and he was seriously considering doing so. It would be an easy task considering his plans for his slave.

He couldn’t hand Cain his freedom on a silver platter, and he hadn’t specified a date, either. He would grant his request to move, and once his spawns were born, his release would be secured. Everything would be made crystal clear before his slave left Chicago.

After their births, he was counting on Cain to be the one to break, and with any luck, his treatments would have a lasting effect on his heats. His slave’s demand would be so intense that his slave would beg for his shaft during his visitation with his spawns. If everything worked the way, he intended his slave would never be free.

He stepped through the threshold of his former bedroom, well aware Cain had attempted to make the room his. He had made his discovery when he installed his hidden cameras. However, his slave had no idea, so he suspected Cain was nervous. 

After he had synchronized the cameras, he had studied the bed, ruling he had plenty of space to make Cain squirm on a larger king-sized mattress. He imagined Cain sliding on those silk sheets and using the extra pillows. He had delighted in those magnificence medium-sized posts, instantly, thinking of ways to restrain his slave.

He had envisioned Cain on his knees on the soft plush wine-red carpet before he admired the oak bench with suede seat. He had ruled Cain would look remarkable while bent over, but he had other plans for that piece of furniture. Before he even left the residence, he had taken measurements, and immediately afterward, he had purchased thick shackles, handcuffs, chains, and rope he required for the bed. 

He had returned after his purchase and created a blueprint of the bedroom as it was now, and then he put pieces of bondage furniture in the empty spaces. He had been so excited about his plans for the future that he had considered visiting Cain that evening, but he decided to wait until his final breeding. Instead, he showed his approval by whisking Cain away on vacation, and each one of his orgasms had been his reward.

He could hardly wait to reveal the rest of his plans for his slave, but he wouldn’t this evening. He would transform the bedroom while Cain was at work tomorrow. After Cain arrived home, he would escort Cain to the bedroom, and then explain his new routine.

He ruled, Cain assumed, he would bend him over the bench, but he had something completely different in mind for his punishment. He would have his leash in front of a skull hourglass sand timer filled with blood-red sand on the dresser. Cain would start the timer after stripping, and his outfit was to be on his body before the sand buried the skull. 

He would have a small board with 1, 2, 3 written in black, and the number four in red. He would explain the first three were for his allowed punishments, and once four was reached, his freedom was fore-fitted. Tomorrow, he intended to do a trial run, and he would be essentially allowing Cain one freebie, so instead of the cage, Cain would be secured on his stomach with his ass exposed so the machine could slowly pound his ass until dinner. 

His slave would discover that pleasure in his hormonal way could be worse than spanking or whipping. He would enjoy watching from the living room until dinner, and then after his position would change, and his punishment would resume until bedtime. His slave would be required to suck and swallow at any point he decided during his confinement.

He was about ready to reveal his intentions for that bench. He ruled it was time to start, and he ordered, “I want you to get the glass dildo hidden in your sock drawer.” After Cain moved toward the dresser, he placed his new smaller chastity and white thigh high stockings on the bench before setting the video camera on the comforter.

He held onto the camera to take pictures after Cain had dressed. He had considered making Cain wear a garter, too. Pointing to the bench, he ordered, “You are to set the glass dildo down on the bench until later, sit and put on your stockings.” 

He waited until Cain started putting on the stockings, and then he declared, “You will find a new outfit there every day after work.” He had several men’s leather g-strings, open crotch, harnesses, but he would make Cain dress up in a few meant for women, and his outfit for tomorrow would be a bad school girl. It was too bad he hadn’t thought of this sooner Cain dress like a woman while pregnant would have been fantastic. 

He was pleased when Cain stood without needing to be ordered. He admired how the white stood out against his tan flesh and decided Cain would wear a garter belt after his new chastity was securely locked.Snapping a picture, he ordered, “Turn, so I can see your sweet, adorable ass.” 

He snapped another one before he stepped closer to Cain and purred, “Would I discover you’re wet if I touched you?” He smirked as he heard the disgust in his tone as Cain answered, “Yes!” His intake of air after signaled Cain assumed he would be upset, so he ruled his slave needed a reminder. 

He didn’t give Cain a chance to plea as he declared, “Cain, you should remember that I prefer you don’t hold back unless I demand your silence.” He moved the video camera to the bench as Cain replied, “Yes, master.” His slave was on his best behavior, but could his streak continue?

He wanted one more picture before he intended for the fun to start. He gave his ass a gentle squeeze as he instructed, “Now, you will get on the bed and pose.” Once Cain had complied, he ordered, “Lay in missionary position and spread your legs nice and wide, like you are begging for your master’s cock.”

He licked his lips as Cain did as he was ordered. He snapped one picture and purred, “I will need one more picture for an after to show how soaked those stockings became.” Setting the camera aside, he picked up the video camera and huskily declared, “You will go to your regular spot and hold your ass just above your dildo until I tell you to begin.” 

======

Cain walked over to the dresser, wondering how the demon knew about his toy. He had never been in an adult toy store before, and it was the demon’s fault he had need to go. If he hadn’t been forbidden from using the ones in his marriage coffer, he wouldn’t have required a new toy.

He took the dildo out of the drawer and realized the demon must have had installed hidden cameras while he was at work. He was surprised the demon hadn’t arrived to pound his ass after he had an orgasm. Closing the drawer, he considered who’s name he had moaned and gulp. 

Cain wanted to stall, but he wasn’t going to do anything that would be a deal-breaker. He kept his head high as he moved toward the demon and tried to remain calm when he noticed the camera in his hands. The asshole intended to take his picture!

He was almost to his bench when he saw the demon point, and he looked. He mortified when he saw a pair of bright white thigh high stockings had been set out for him. He needed to bite his tongue to keep from snapping, “Hell, no!” 

Cain didn’t want to play dress-up, but he was thankful there wasn’t a garter belt too. He frowned, knowing the demon could be waiting. He tried to remain calm as the demon ordered, “You are to set the glass dildo down on the bench until later, sit and put on your stockings.” 

He desired to scream, ‘No way!’ He noticed the video camera on the bed as he set the dildo down near his new smaller chastity. Sitting down on the suede cushion, he picked up one of the stockings with great reluctance. 

Cain hoped he ruined the stocking as he began sliding the nylon over his toes. His hands were shaky as he thought about how his torment had only begun. He had reached his calf when he heard, “You will find a new outfit there every day after work.”

He wouldn’t have a choice, and he didn’t even want to consider what the demon would choice for his outfits. He wanted to growl, “Why can’t I just be naked?” Knowing he couldn’t, he picked up the other stocking.

Cain wanted to cry as he stood, hating how he looked. His manhood stood ready, proud, and leaking, contrasting the very feminine stocking he had on. He thought he might when the demon snapped a picture. 

He suspected another picture would be snap before the demon ordered, “Turn, so I can see your sweet, adorable ass.” He slowly turned and wondered if he had been right. His breath was against his ear as he heard, “Would I discover you’re wet if I touched you?”

Cain didn’t want to answer, but he responded, “Yes!” He didn’t manage to keep his contempt out of his tone, though. His plea was on the tip of his tongue as the demon purred, “Cain, you should remember that I prefer you don’t hold back unless I demand your silence.”

He could see the demon moving the video camera out of the corner of his eyes as he responded, “Yes, master.” He would do what was required to gain his freedom. His resolve didn’t faultier as the demon ordered, “Now, you will get on the bed and pose.” 

Cain climbed on the bed, knowing he would remain long enough to have pictures taken. He would be ordered how to pose. His suspicion was conformed as the demon ordered, “Lay in missionary position and spread your legs nice and wide like you are begging for your master’s cock.”

He didn’t need to know more he had been in missionary position numerous times in the past. It was one of the demon’s favorites. He scooted up the bed, rolled onto his back, placed his feet on the comforter, and then spread his legs wide. 

He hated wearing the bright white thigh high stockings and ruled the demon loved the contrast created by the black comforter. He assumed his picture had been taken as the demon purred, “I will need one more picture for an after that shows your soaked stockings.” He wasn’t surprised and was even more unhappy when he saw the demon pick up the video camera.

Cain didn’t want the demon to make a porno video of him. He understood what he wanted didn’t matter. His role was the submissive sex slave, and the demon was his master. 

He was trying to think positively when the demon ordered, “You will go to your regular spot and hold your ass just above your dildo until I tell you to begin.” He scooted off the bed, wondering where the cameras were hidden. Picking up the dildo, he had a feeling he would be waiting until the demon stripped to impale his ass.

Cain walked over to an empty space near the dresser and squatted down. He secured the suction cup to the hardwood floor and asked, “Do you want me to turn on the vibrations?” He was above the dildo when the demon began removing his clothing and answered, “No, you are to do your normal routine, right down to the name you moan.”

He gulped, ruling the cameras were audio, too. He always moaned Lucifer when his final orgasm hit, and he was shocked the demon hadn’t come right over afterward to punish him. He wouldn’t have dared moan that name in his presence.

Cain didn’t understand why the demon wanted him to do so now. The demon was only making him admit. He was thinking about Lucifer. His actions wouldn’t please the demon!

He tried to remain calm, knowing the video camera would end up in his marriage coffer, and he would be ordered to keep it for all eternity. He would have to try to delete the file to ensure Lucifer never found it! But he doubted that he could, so he couldn’t give the devil a reason to rummage through his things!

Cain ruled he would be starting soon as the demon sat down and began recording. His heart beat faster as the demon ordered, “You can begin.” He tried to pretend the demon wasn’t there as he slowly sunk down on the dildo. 

He couldn’t stop his moan, knowing he needed this; to be filled. He had felt that need since he had swallowed, and he still believed the demon’s seed was responsible. It contained a toxin that acted like an aphrodisiac.

Cain grunted when he was filled completely. He understood the ache would increase the closer he became to his heat, but he had three weeks before the demand began. He ruled this was the demon’s doing as he slowly rose up, until only an inch remained, and then slid back down.

He didn’t attempt to suppress his moans as he set a nice and slow rhythm. He hadn’t had the demon pound him like he was riding his dildo, but a couple of times. It liked to be the one in control. 

Cain grunted as his first squirt came from his manhood. He wasn’t even close to his final clench, and he whimpered, knowing the demon was relishing his torment. It wasn’t the dildo, he wanted inside him, but the shaft, belonging to the devil himself.

====

The demon could have ordered Cain to strip him, and he had plenty of times in the past. Tonight, he would undress when Cain looked over for his order to begin. He hoped Cain felt the straining of his muscles while fighting the urge to impale his ass.

He removed his jacket as Cain walked over to the empty space near his dresser. He kicked his boots off when Cain squatted to secure his dildo to the floor. His jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped when Cain looked over and asked, “Do you want me to turn on the vibrations?” 

Shaking his head no, he answered, “No, you are to do your normal routine, right down to the name you moan.” He believed Cain turned on the vibrations toward the end, and he would be ready for another blow job after his performance. His slave would remain impaled until his semen flowed down his throat.

He removed his t-shirt and then began to watch Cain once more while he pushed his jeans over his hips. Sitting down on the bench, he began filming, wanting every moment captured. He was ready to enjoy the show as he ordered, “You can begin.”

He smirked as he watched Cain lowered his ass, and he saw the dildo slowly disappear. He wasn’t surprised by the moan, knowing Cain could become quite horny after an ejaculation. His slave had admitted he would discover wetness if he touched him.

He enjoyed the show, relishing in the whimper as Cain had his first small squirt come forth. He licked his lips as he began to see his juices seeping down his inner thighs. His slave was nowhere near that final clench, but he presumed those stockings would be drenched when it happened.

He zoomed in on Cain when his hand gripped and turned on the vibrations. His slave had begun to thrust faster, so he ruled his ass must be tightly clenching the dildo. He suspected his muscles were milking the device as Cain moaned, “Lucifer!”

He wasn’t pleased, but his slave had carried out his command. However, he had every intention of making Cain endure the vibrations longer. He merely had to wait for Cain to reach between his legs.

He smirked when Cain did, and he ordered, “Set the vibrations on the highest setting!" He savored the loud whimper before Cain replied, “Yes, master.” After Cain twisted the base, he enjoyed an even louder moan, but he could still see part of the glass dildo, so he added, “You allowed some to slip out, sink down, so you’re completely impaled.”

He began moving toward Cain as he heard, “Yes, master.” Bringing his cock to his lips, he ordered, “You will remain still while I fuck your mouth if you thrust your hips, you will wear your collar to work tomorrow.” He grunted as he pushed his cock into his warm mouth. 

==== 

Cain slowly rose up, reached down, and twisted the base. He moaned as he felt the slow vibrations, and he didn’t hesitate, sinking down again. Another squirt came from his shaft, slightly larger than before as he had the dildo buried once more, but his major climax was internal. 

He had initially tried the vibrations out of desperation for an orgasm from his manhood. He had hoped the added sensation would trick his well-trained ass. He realized, now, it was a good thing he hadn’t achieved his objective.

His moans grew louder as he began to ride the dildo faster. He could feel the juices seeping from him, despite how tightly his muscles clenched. He grunted again while his muscles milked the glass rod like it had many times prior, showing how his body demanded warm semen to flow. 

Cain had become a whore, and it was the demon’s fault his ass needed a regular ramming. He hoped the demon enjoyed hearing him scream, “Lucifer!" At the same moment, he imagined he was riding the devil's cock. 

He would have had a full-fledged orgasm if his ass had what he desired, but he didn’t. He had a strong suspicion the demon would make him regret screaming that name, but he had been ordered to do every part of his masturbation. His legs felt like jello as he stilled with the dildo buried deep within him.

Cain decided it was time to turn off the vibrations, so he slowly lifted up and reached down, but when he was about to twist the base, he heard the demon order, “Set the vibrations on the highest setting!" He whimpered before he huskily responded, “Yes, master.” 

He slowly twisted the base and set the speed. Moving his hand away, he looked over at the demon, knowing his next command before he heard, “You allowed some to slip out, sink down, so you’re completely impaled.” He moaned even louder as he pushed his hips downward and replied, “Yes, master.” 

Cain had never used this setting, and he could feel his muscles spasm. He was too aware of that spot, and he needed to move, but he hadn’t been given permission. Hoping to distract his wanton body, he focused on the demon.

He could see the demon had enjoyed his show and knew it wanted a blow job. He would convince the demon with his mouth, and he sobbed when the demon ordered, “You will remain still while I fuck your mouth if you thrust your hips, you will wear your collar to work tomorrow.” His control had been taken away, and the vibrations were driving him crazy! 

Cain didn’t know how long he could remain still, but he wasn’t wearing his leather collar to work! Opening his mouth, he hoped his show would make the demon climax faster, but he was doubtful. He tried to focus on the shaft instead of the rod in his ass.

He sucked while the demon thrust his cock in and out of his mouth. He hated this method. It reminded him that he was his submissive bitch.

Cain increased his suction when his ass convulsed around the glass rod. He was attempting to convince the demon with his mouth, but he was failing. Even his muffled moans, grunts, and whimpers weren't helping, but he realized the demon wanted him to wear his collar.

He was seconds away from thrusting his hips when the demon’s seed flowed down his throat. He swallowed every drop, knowing he had been about to give in. He prayed the demon would allow him to turn off the vibrations as the demon slipped his cock out his mouth.

Cain whimpered when the demon didn’t, and his desperation was clearly written in his eyes as he watched the demon walk over to the bed. He was ready to beg as the demon pulled back the comforter and rearranged the pillows. He opened his mouth to do just that, but instead of words, his loudest groan yet came out. 

Another squirt came from his shaft as the demon ordered, “Only lift up enough to shut the vibrations off, and then, slowly rise up, so each inch slowly slips from you.” He didn’t need to be told twice, and he huskily replied, “Yes, master.” Lifting his hips, he reached between his leg, twisted the base, and then sighed loudly. 

He felt slightly better, but became more aware of how wet he was as he slowly slipped from the dildo. If this was the demon’s new form of punishment, he was in big trouble. He was about to unsecured the dildo but stop and asked, “Do you want me to put this away?”

===== 

The demon was pleased when Cain instantly sucked his cock while he began to set the steady rhythm of pounding his mouth. His slave might hate this method but was well trained. He suspected Cain might be trying to focus on something other than his need for a pounding with the increase in vibrations.

He wasn’t a fool and ruled Cain was trying his best to convince him to grant permission. He was tempted to comment, “You can concede any time you like.” But enforcing his punishment would be hard when he hadn’t purchased a small padlock yet.

He believed Cain was close to breaking as he increased his pace. He did enjoy the warmth and suction of his mouth, but he wanted to be inside that wet, tight ass, and he could hear all those whimpers, moans, groans more clearly then. His thoughts sent him over the edge, and his semen flowed down his throat.

He slowly slipped his cock from his mouth, knowing he couldn’t indulge just yet, but he wasn’t permitting Cain to turn off the vibrations, either. His slave would wait while he prepared the bed for his pictures. Moving over to the bed, he kept Cain in his line of sight as he pulled down the comforter, and arranged the pillows. 

He was eager to examine those stockings, and he wouldn’t allow Cain to remove them until after pounding. This wouldn’t be the last time his slave wore stockings. He would decide on the color once he tested several different ones, but at the moment, he did favor the white. 

He had noticed how below the thick band at the top was almost transparent now. He was looking forward to setting out the leather thongs Cain would wear to work tomorrow, and he wished he had bought matching stocking. His slave would be warned any tempts to stall mean his day would be very long and frustrating.

He had delayed long enough, and he turned toward Cain, disappointed his slave had managed to remain still. He ruled his slave was about to beg when he heard the extremely loud moan. Wanting to continue, he ordered, “Only lift up enough to shut the vibrations off, and then, slowly rise up, so each inch slowly slips from you.” 

He smirked when Cain huskily replied, “Yes, master.” He expected his stocking would get a large gush of juices when that dildo came out. His slave would require a good tonging to clean him, and then his blow job, so he could put Cain in his new chastity.

He was eager to cross those off his mental list, knowing, then, he could pound Cain nice and proper, but he had decided, Cain would ride his cock nice and slow when their bodies joined initially. He wanted to make certain the chastity did its job. A pause for his shot, and then he would be the one in control.

He raised his eyebrow when Cain asked, “Do you want me to put this away?” He had decided before Cain even retrieved the dildo it would be put away in its proper place. He answered, “Put it on the dresser. I will put it in your marriage coffer with the video when I get your shots.”

He waited until Cain complied, and then, he patted the spot on the bed as he declared, “It’s time for another picture.” He sat down on the bed after Cain laid down, and he moved his hands up his legs, spreading him wider, so he could examine him. Picking up the camera, he snapped a picture, and taunted, “Your stockings are drenched, and you’re still leaking, shows you’ve been too long without my cock.”

Setting the camera aside, he purred, “I’m going to clean you up, and then, I promised you a blow job.” He drove right in, thrusting his tongue deep inside, and relishing the grunt from Cain. His tongue worked its magic, quickly bringing Cain to a roaring orgasm.

He had his slave squirming, now, and he heard an oh--, but he had decided to only allow one orgasm this way, so he slipped his tongue out, and was delighted when his slave protested, “No--!” He would reward his slave, and he deepthroated his shaft in one gulp. He set a fast pace knowing Cain couldn’t hold back much longer, and he savored the “Oh--God,” he heard.

He had only done this during their vacations, and his plan had worked out better than he imagined. He had shown Cain that he was truly his bitch. He could do anything to his slave, and like in the past, Cain was bucking his hips while his semen flowed into his mouth and screamed.

He slipped his mouth from his limp shaft and reached for his new chastity, knowing he needed to quickly secure his slave. He adored how Cain trembled as he locked his shaft. Running his hands along his inner thighs, he purred, “I read this is used for bitch training, and it won’t allow you to become erect, but considering that you will be feeling quite feminine after your treatments, it is perfect.”

He showed Cain the truth to his words as he thrust three of his fingers in his rectum. He had Cain gasping and grinding against his hand, and he would have normally had his shaft harder than granite upon penetration. Slowly removing his fingers, he purred, “I will give you that pounding you crave tonight, but no matter how you beg, it will be toys, fingers, or my tongue until your second heat.”

He chuckled as Cain spread his legs wider and moaned, “Please,--master!” Shaking his head no, he purred, “You are going to ride my cock, like you did, that dildo.” He noticed the panic in his eyes as Cain begged, “Please,---master!”

====

Cain could feel his juices running down his inner thighs as he waited for the demon to answer. He unsecured the bottom as he heard, “Put it on the dresser. I will put it in your marriage coffer with the video when I get your shots.”Setting the dildo down, he ruled that would be another he was forbidden from using, especially since he had moaned Lucifer during his orgasm.

He didn’t want to be reminded. He wished he would only get the ones tonight, but he had already been told his shots would be each morning and evening. Stupid evil demon!

Cain wasn’t happy when he saw the demon pat the bed and declared, “It’s time for another picture.” He didn’t want more pictures taken. Why wasn’t the memory enough for the asshole?

He wanted to refuse, but he nodded and slowly walked over to him. He laid on the bed, placed his head on the pillows, spread his legs, and thought about how he would get the blow job he was promised when his stupid pictures were done. Even if he was to be locked in new smaller chastity afterward, he was allowed an orgasm. 

Cain heard the click of the camera before the demon purred, “Your stockings are drenched, and you’re still leaking, shows you’ve been too long without my cock.” He wanted to deny his accusation, but he couldn’t. Instead, he spread his legs wider, silently pleading for his torment to end.

He breathed in as the demon ran his hands above the stocking and purred, “I’m going to clean you up, and then, I promised you a blow job.” He hadn’t had the demon tongue him in so long, maybe his last pregnancy. His hands gripped the sheets as he felt the first stroke of his tongue.

Cain grunted and rocked his hips while he was overwhelmed with pleasure as his orgasm hit fast and hard. He could feel another one building with each jab of his tongue. His moans, grunts, and whimpers grew louder as he pleaded for more.

He was squirming and wreathing in pleasure and moaned, “Oh--,” but when he felt the demon slip his tongue out, he whimpered, “No--!” He was right on the crest, and the demon stopped! Evil creature!

Cain was too far gone to realize why, but he became aware a second later, and screamed, “Oh--God,” after the demon deepthroated his cock. He had been stunned the first time, and he had been appalled at how quickly he had been brought to orgasm. It had shown him he was even more of a whore.

He climaxed just as quickly as he had in the past, but he had been denied an orgasm for too long. He didn’t need to look to know he was limp, but he never remained soft for an extended period when the demon was near. Another reason he swore the demon introduced a drug in his bloodstream.

Cain involuntarily trembled as the demon slipped his dick in chastity. It had been several centuries since he had worn one, but he had known he would be locked, eventually. This was the demon's form of reminder, he had surrendered his manhood in the fifteenth century, and it belonged to him.

He tried to think about how this would be his last as he heard the distinct click of the lock. He didn’t want to look, but did after he heard, the demon purr, “I read this is used for bitch training, and it won’t allow you to become erect, but considering that you will be feeling quite feminine after your treatments, it is perfect.” His manhood was completely encased in stainless steel with a padlock at the top, and he was more aware of the weight of the metal on this one. 

Cain had to bite his tongue to keep from growling, “Wasn’t I trained to be your bitch back in the fifteenth century?” ‘I didn’t need a refresher course, either!’ I’m your bitch, whore, broodmare, ect, ect!

He didn’t believe there was any space for an erection, either. It was nice and snug, but at least it wasn’t painful, and his first chastity had been. He didn’t appreciate how this one was heavier than his others, feeling it was a constant reminder of ownership.

Cain couldn’t stop his whimper. He didn’t desire to feel more feminine. He hated how hormonal he became after impregnation, and the demon would have his hormones racing before he even conceived. 

However, his treatments might prevent miscarriage or stillbirths, but his shots could have a permanent effect. What if his body released two eggs from now on? He didn’t want to offer his body to the demon during visitations. 

Cain didn’t want to be impregnated, and he was willing to bet the demon was already thinking about breeding him a second time! He should demand his freedom in writing. His wandering mind stopped when suddenly he had three fingers inside of his rectum.

He moaned as he felt his manhood attempt to rise, but he was overwhelmed by his need to be pounded. He gasped, needing more, and he ground his ass in an attempt to take the edge off. Was his new chastity the reason he was so desperate?

Cain didn’t believe so, but he generally was on his second whomping when the demon stayed after his blow job. He had given him two tonight! A loud groan came out when the demon removed his fingers.

He spread his legs wider after the demon purred, “I will give you that pounding you crave tonight, but no matter how you beg, it will be toys, fingers, or my tongue until your second heat.” He wasn’t pleased when the demon chuckled. A chill was running down his spine, knowing his nights would be like this for two months.

Cain just wanted the demon to stop talking and fuck him, now! He spread his legs even wider and moaned, “Please,--master!” His pulse raced as the demon shook his head no, and he almost snapped, “What the hell! You just said--Fuck me!”

He began to panic as the demon purred, “You are going to ride my cock, like you did, that dildo.” He would have the demon touching his brand mark, his cock much deeper, and he couldn’t do a slow pace. It was too much with how horny he was, and he begged, “Please,---master!”


	3. Chapter 3

The demon growled, and his eyes darken with anger. Normally, he relished when Cain begged, but he had given his slave an order, and he expected his slave to obey his command. He would punish Cain, but he didn’t want to begin his three strikes tonight.

Once, he decided his slave would be truly sorry tomorrow, he wrapped his tail around his waist, lifted Cain, and held his rectum against his shaft. He felt his secretions confirm how badly his slave needed to be filled, and he was motivated to thrust upward when Cain immediately grew wetter, but he resisted. Tightening his grip, he warned, “If I impale you, I will set a slow pace, and we will remain in this position until I spill my seed!”

He wasn’t pleased when Cain didn’t immediately take his cock in but relished the tremor that passed through his body. He was about to follow through on his threat when Cain slowly pushed downward. After the first inch slide in, he reminded, “Slow!”

====

Cain resolved the demon wasn’t pleased even before he heard his growl and noticed the anger in his eyes. He recognized his tactic wouldn't work despite how the demon cherished when he begged, and no amount would alter his order. If he didn't submit, his refusal indicated punishment or worse.

He was ready to comply when the demon wrapped his tail around his waist and lifted him. His heart beat faster, knowing he waited too long. Had the demon resolved his actions meant he had lost the right to his freedom?

Cain felt the shaft against his rectum, and he expected the demon to impale him. He was shocked when he was held there. He became aware of his increasing secretions as he ruled, he had an opportunity to follow his orders, but his window for his freedom would close soon.

He only needed to push down to be filled. Could he get away with sinking down in one movement? Recalling his actions were to mimic earlier, he concluded the demon would not permit it.

Cain ruled the demon was losing his patience as he felt his tail tighten around his waist. He swallowed hard after the demon warned, “If I impale you, I will set a slow pace, and we will remain in this position until I spill my seed!” He involuntarily trembled, knowing he would be in serious trouble. 

He had no desire for a slow pace or to be in this position until his seed flowed into him. He lowered his ass, tempted to go faster when the first inch entered him. He moaned with his second inch and then whimpered as the demon reminded, “Slow.”

Cain didn't welcome the demon using his tail to guide and prevent a faster descent. He took in another inch, then another, and he was halfway when his hands gripped his hips, and his claws pressed his brand mark. Like numerous times in the past, his reaction was instantaneous, and his juices flowed as muscles milked the shaft.

He attempted to take all his shaft and whimpered as the demon tightened his grip. He had no choice but to continue at the same momentum and rock his hips until he finally had impaled his shaft. His loud moan echoed off the walls, and the demon forced him to remain still through his orgasm. 

Cain didn’t hesitate when the demon loosened his hold, and he groaned as he heard, “You will comply faster during your final breeding or instantly forfeit your freedom!”He rode his shaft as he moaned, “Yes,---master!”Needing a faster pace, he begged, “Master, please. . .”

He grunted when the demon thrust upward and brushed that spot that drove him crazy. He was riding his shaft like a bucking bronco after the demon purred, “You may thrust as you wish.” His juices were leaking through their joined bodies when the demon lifted him from his shaft.

Cain had been right on the crest of another orgasm, and he whimpered as his back connected with the cool sheets. He begged, “Master!” He was bent like a pretzel with his feet over his head, before he could add, please, and his body trembled while he waited for the demon to plunge his shaft in.

He moaned when he was filled in one swift thrust. He was finally getting the pounding he craved, and his body rocked with the force of his thrust. Too far gone, he screamed, “Yes, fuck me!” 

==== 

The demon waited until his shaft was halfway, and then he moved his hands to his hips. He smirked at Cain as he pressed his claws into his brand of ownership. He grunted as he felt his juices flow, and tightened his grip to ensure Cain continued his slow descent.

He savored the tight wetness as Cain took each inch of his shaft in. He grunted as his shaft was buried, and as a partial punishment for making him wait, he held Cain still. His actions didn’t prevent his orgasm, and he enjoyed his loud moan, knowing Cain needed a hard pounding. 

He loosened his grip once he decided to take Cain in this position after his temperature signaled his body was ready. He hoped Cain forgot his place, knowing by then Cain would have used his three strikes. He was pleased when Cain didn’t hesitate, and he warned, “You will comply faster during your final breeding, or instantly forfeit your freedom!”

He smirked as Cain instantly rode his shaft and moaned, “Yes,---master!” He thrust upward after Cain begged, “Master, please. . .” His shaft brushed against that spot as he purred, “You may thrust as you wish.” His growl of approval mixed with his slave’s moans as Cain bucked his hips, riding his shaft like on a bucking bronco. 

He waited until Cain was on the edge of another orgasm, and then he lifted him. He was surprised his slave hadn't screamed no, and he would have preferred that over his cry of master. Deciding on a position that would make Cain feel his pounding the following day, he lifted his legs and bent him like a pretzel.

He thrust his shaft into his tight wetness, knowing this was what Cain truly desired. He set a steady hard rhythm and smirked as Cain screamed, “Yes, fuck me!” His drives had his tip ramming that spot that drove Cain crazy, and after his seed flowed, he slowly slipped from him.

He pushed the line of cum back in his rectum before he lowered his legs and moved off the bed. Standing by the bed, he ordered, “Roll onto your stomach.” He enjoyed his whimper, knowing the last thing his slave wanted was to move, and he said, “You had better be on your stomach before I return with your shots!” 

====

Cain whimpered. He didn’t want to move, knowing he would be getting his shots after he did. He reluctantly began to move after he heard, “You had better be on your stomach before I return with your shots!” 

He sighed while he tried to get comfortable. He doubted the demon would take long. His suspicion was confirmed as he felt the mattress dip.

Cain breathed in when he felt his hand on his ass cheek, and then hissed as he felt the needle puncture his flesh. He thought, one down and another to go as the needle slipped from his flesh. He hissed again as he felt the second shot being administered.

He wondered how long before he felt the effects of the shots. Would it be in the morning, or would it take longer? He didn't think his shots were why he couldn't keep his eyes open; his multiple orgasms were responsible.

===== 

The demon prepared two syringes before he put his fertility drugs and other syringes in a cupboard. He was eager to begin his treatments, but he was giving Cain time to comply with his order. Feeling his slave should be ready, he picked up the syringes and headed toward the bedroom. 

He was pleased when he found Cain on his stomach. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, he placed his hand on his ass, stabbed his flesh, and pushed the plunger. After slipping the needle from his flesh, he stabbed his cheek with the second needled. 

He doubted it would take Cain long to feel the extra hormones. He couldn’t wait to see how Cain reacted during a heat. His slave would be more than ready for his final breeding when it became time.

He ruled Cain was falling asleep because of his multiple orgasms, and his slave did have to work tomorrow. He grinned as Cain whimpered while he began to remove his stockings, and licked his lips as Cain silently pleaded to be filled. Brushing his fingers through his locks, he purred, “Ssh, I’ll put something inside of you, tomorrow.”

He wanted to put the stockings away but decided it would be better if the pair dried. He grabbed the video camera put it near the dildo before he laid the stocking out to dry. He wanted to have the three items together in his marriage coffer. 

He reached in his jacket pocket for the leather g-string and laid it on the bench for Cain to put on after his shower. He would decide on which attachment based on how long it took for Cain to get dressed, and both sizes would tease his slave. Slipping under the covers, he grinned as he took Cain in his arms, knowing the fun would continue tomorrow.

====

Cain groaned as he heard his alarm and reached over to shut off the annoying noise. He didn’t want to remain in bed, but he would feel sore when he moved. It had been quite a while since he had been pounded like last night.

He slipped out from under the covers, and he couldn’t deny the ache in his muscles after he stood. He breathed in, trying instead to focus on how he desperately wanted to remove as much demon scent from his flesh as he could. After he had taken one step, he froze as the demon growled, “Cain!” 

Cain should have asked permission, and he was required to suck his cock, but he had hoped to have a shower and cup of coffee, first. He frowned, knowing he had been forced to refrain from bathing in the past, and he prayed the demon didn’t intend to do that now. He had been in heat at the time, though. 

He slowly turned around and asked, “Am I allowed to shower?” He felt relieved when the demon nodded since he could have been ordered to drop to his knees. Turning away, he smiled; he had plenty of time for a long hot shower. 

Cain was almost to the door when the demon declared, “Dress after your shower in the undergarments I laid out and any other clothing you choose before, you come to the kitchen for breakfast.” He stopped and faced the demon but didn’t look at his bench. He was too afraid of discovering a new pair of stockings.

He realized the demon was resuming their routine, and his plans for a long hot shower were ruined. He would be in trouble if his food became cold. Nodding his head, he commented, “Yes, master.” 

Cain blinked when the demon growled, “Cain, I have tolerated your refusal to say my name since the fifteenth century, and if you desire your freedom, you will refer to me as Damien unless I have instructed you to call me master!” He wanted to argue. You never ordered me to use your name!

He would do anything required for his freedom, but he practically chocked as he replied, “Damien, do you have more commands before I leave the bedroom?” He saw the demon shake his head no and practically ran from the room. Closing the bathroom door, he wondered if his new stipulation had anything to do with him screaming, “Lucifer!” 

====

The demon was eager for their day to begin, and he loosened his hold on Cain, recognizing the alarm he had set would go off soon. Typically, he wouldn’t relinquish his grip, but he was testing his slave. While he waited, he contemplated ordering Cain to call in, however he couldn't transform their bedroom with him underfoot. 

He feigned sleep when the alarm sounded, and Cain groaned. He assumed Cain was both tired and sore after his proper pounding. Several centuries had passed since he enjoyed abusing his ass for hours. 

He was pleasantly surprised when Cain remained in his arms after turning off the awful beeping. He expected Cain to flee, and his action wasn't due to his requirements. Cain must be thinking about his impending pain. 

He had to resist his urge to grab his hips and plunge forward when his ass nudged his shaft while Cain maneuvered his body away from him. He would avoid future temptation by plugging his ass after his nightly shots. He ruled his slave had truly forgotten after Cain slithered from beneath the covers. 

He savored his intake of air, appreciating that Cain felt his sore muscles. He rolled, propped his head, and watched Cain attempt to flee. Once Cain had taken a couple of steps, he growled, “Cain!” 

He smirked when Cain stopped and admired the view of his backside. After Cain turned around, he admired how his new chastity prevented his slave from achieving his morning erection. His I’m waiting was on the tip of his forked tongue as Cain asked, “Am I allowed to shower?” 

He cocked his eyebrow, pretending to ponder his question. He did relish the idea of his scent remaining on Cain, and when he denied him a shower, the aroma of his essence embedded in his flesh was more potent. Would Cain beg?

He believed Cain would beg, but he would wait. He could mention Cain didn't ask about getting out of bed, either. How quickly would Cain scamper back under the covers if he did?

He would hear a few whimpers while Cain did. His posture revealed his slave was sore from his long-overdue proper pounding. He would enjoy those, but he would have Cain making all sorts of noises after his shift. 

He added up his misdeeds. Cain had earned three points toward the larger plug attachment since the alarm went off. He suspected more before he served his breakfast.

He nodded and then shook his head when Cain turned to leave. His slave just earned another point. Could his punishment be a reward?

He considered that Cain would deny wanting either one, the larger one would be like his shaft was in, and the smaller wouldn’t fill him. Cain couldn’t be sexually satisfied, but the smaller did have a more powerful vibrator. He was rather fond of stimulating and teasing his slave by merely pressing a button.

He saw that Cain had almost reached the door. He wouldn’t be joining him this morning, and he wouldn’t allow the luxury of a long hot shower. He ordered, “Dress after your shower in the undergarments I laid out and any other clothing you choose before, you come to the kitchen for breakfast.” 

He was stating without words that their routine of prior years had resumed. This way, he could assure that Cain was properly fed and add other natural boosters directly into his food. His slave was a fertile Myrtle now and could get pregnant at the drop of a dime, but his additional nourishment would guarantee two spawns were carried to term. 

He was envisioning Cain ripe and swollen from his seed when Cain acknowledged his command and replied, “Yes, master.” He should have been pleased. However, he was furious! 

He did rather enjoy the game of master and slave, but he had enough. He had allowed Cain to get away with this transgression for far too long. He wouldn’t permit his refusal when Cain seemed to have no issues screaming the devil’s name, and he vowed his slave would regret his slip of the tongue that had him screaming, “Lucifer!”

He was delighted that Cain had carried out his order, and he did have plans for that video. He could already see Cain on his knees, begging and pleading. His current emotions had nothing to do with jealousy.

He could brand him again, ensuring Cain remembered his ownership. He would dish out a justly deserved punishment, but the mark would only heal without the ritual, so he decided to add a stipulation instead. His voice showed his fury as he growled, “Cain, I have tolerated your refusal to say my name since the fifteenth century, and if you desire your freedom, you will refer to me as Damien unless I have instructed you to call me master!”

He swore he saw a challenge in his eyes before Cain replied, “Damien, do you have more commands before I leave?” He shook his head no and chuckled after Cain practically ran from the room. Tossing the covers aside, he headed out of the bedroom.

====

Cain wrapped the towel around his waist, wishing he could have taken a longer shower. Technically, he could have indulged, and he was more than a little tempted, but experience stopped him. He didn't desire whatever consequence the demon had planned for him.

He glanced at his reflection, suspecting one repercussion. He would wear his leather collar to work for his refusal to ask permission. A chill ran down his spine, knowing the demon had several different sized padlocks in his marriage coffer, but he hoped those were all too large and bulky.

Cain frowned while he admitted the demon could order him. His stomach tightened into knots, knowing he would have to comply. He had tried to disobey in the past and failed.

He could always lie to his coworkers about having a kinky girlfriend. He sighed. He probably had a set time, and then his punishment became automatic, so he wasn’t off the hook yet. Whatever the demon had arranged would be much bigger! 

He hurried out of the bathroom, believing every second could equal disaster. He increased his strides once he smelled fresh-brewed coffee. His routine reverted cack to the fifteenth century, and he would be in big trouble if his food got cold. 

Cain lost momentum when he stepped into the bedroom. It is bad enough that securing my freedom is costing me everything I gained! Now, I have to play- dress up, too!

He was afraid of what he would find on the bench. He breathed in as he looked down. It was small, black, and he thought the material was leather. 

Cain sighed as he picked up the garment. He couldn’t believe he had to wear a leather g-string, like a male stripper, but he was thankful he didn’t have pantyhose, too. His eyes narrowed as he noticed three O-rings on the strips of leather.

He gulped, suspecting a butt plug went with this g-string, and he would have it embedded and locked into place. It would be something the demon would do! He prayed he was wrong as he put on the undergarment.

Cain adjusted the straps on his hips before he looked down. He noticed the leather covered his chastity, and he hated that his ass was bare, but he obeyed. Knowing he needed to get his butt in gear, he hurried over to his dresser.

He ground his teeth as he felt the strip of leather creep between his cheeks. Pulling the strip out, he thought, ‘It’s going to be a long day.’ He quickly dressed in a pair of blue jeans and black dress shirt.

Cain decided to leave his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. He was confident an inspection would be demanded, and he had to have his treatment. He grumbled under his breath, “Damn it,” as he sat down, and the string found its way between his cheeks once more.

He was ready for work, but he wasn't the one who set his alarm, and he had plenty of time for his morning duty. He would eat slowly, so he wouldn’t end up giving the demon more than one blow job. Heading toward the kitchen, he frowned, knowing his stall tactics would be used against him. 

Cain considered once more how he was losing his freedom as he walked down the hall. He was falling into his old routine, which meant he should have asked permission to get out of bed after he had given the demon a blow job. How will the asshole punish me?

He was still pondering his punishment when he noticed the island counter set for two. He wasn’t about to merely sit down and walked by for his inspection and treatments. He wasn’t stupid and was already in enough trouble.

Cain didn’t fail to notice the demon hadn’t bothered to dress. He blamed his thoughts on his duties as his eyes raked over his shaft, and he quickly looked away. He wished he hadn’t when he saw the items on the counter.

He tried not to stare but couldn’t stop himself. He suspected his eyes were bulging from their sockets as he stared at two syringes, anal ease, a small plug, a plug the same size as the demon, and a small padlock. Tearing his eyes away, he managed to keep his voice level as he asked, “Did you want to give me my treatment now?”

Cain felt wetness while he stared at the one plug proportional to the demon. He hadn’t thought the hormonal treatments were doing anything yet, but maybe he was wrong? But then again, maybe his pounding last night just made his body crave another.

He didn’t want either, but that one would be like having the demon shaft in his ass. It had been several centuries since the demon had insisted his ass remain filled. It wasn’t fair! He had been independent.

Cain was afraid the demon would say yes, but the anal ease would take away some of his pain. He wasn’t feeling hormonal, but he doubted that would last. He looked over at the demon as he heard, “No, we will eat first.” 

He hadn’t been this hungry in centuries and heard his stomach growl before he sat down. He wanted to scream when the string found its way between his cheeks. Trying to ignore the O-ring against his rectum, he focused on his plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. 

Cain was about to pick up his mug when the demon declared, “If you pick at your food, I will decide on the larger plug.” He wanted to snap, ‘I don’t want the smaller one, either.” Instead, he picked up his fork and replied, “I only wish to please you.” 

==== 

The demon started the coffee maker before he opened the cupboard to prepare two syringes. He set the treatments on the counter and then went over to the marriage coffer. Opening the top, he looked inside for the right sized padlock.

He smiled as he saw the very first chastity that he locked Cain in. He had fond memories but couldn’t use a large bulky padlock. Cain had one for each century, though. 

He smirked as he found a small lock on the last one Cain had worn. He removed the padlock while considering how Cain believed that one had been his last chastity. It was an illusion he had allowed Cain. 

He grinned evilly, knowing history was repeating. He had another for after Cain conceived, but he was getting ahead of current events. Closing the lid, he went over to his bag of goodies, knowing Cain had believed he had emptied it.

He took out two plugs and a tube of anal ease before he ventured back into the kitchen. He set the tube down near the two syringes, then the specially-made larger plug, the smaller plug, and finally the padlock. He arranged the piece in the manner he intended to prepare his slave for his day at work.

He began to make breakfast, hoping Cain would exceed his time limit. He decided that if his food became cold that Cain would be filled with the larger plug for an hour, but his slave would believe it would remain in all day. He wasn’t exactly playing fair when he was preparing scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee, but he was a demon. 

He had his first cup of coffee while he prepared breakfast, and he was ready for a second cup as he set the plates down on the table, but the caffeine fix was not what he craved. He was overdue for his morning blow job. Picking up the pot, he decreed, he should have had Cain do his duty before his shower, and he would from now on.

He almost pouted as Cain walked into the kitchen while he set the pot back down, but he could still have his fun. He knew Cain would worry about which plug, and he did have a remote. He almost groaned as he imagined the blow job he would receive.

He couldn’t help but smile when Cain approached. He had felt his eyes on his shaft before Cain adverted his eyes away and asked, “Did you want to give me my treatment now?” Shaking his head no, he answered, “No, we will eat first.” 

He couldn’t help but notice how Cain stared at the countertop. He was delighted; Cain would fret over which one he would insert during breakfast. Sitting sat down at the table, he watched Cain closely, suspecting the string had crept between his cheeks and the O-ring aligned with his rectum.

He didn’t care if Cain was uncomfortable, and he was eager to add the final pieces to his g-string. He had many things to do today, so he wasn’t in the mood to deal with his stall tactics. Looking directly at him, he warned, “If you pick at your food, I will decide on the larger plug.” 

He began to count, and he didn’t even reach three before Cain replied, “I only wish to please you.” His slave was definitely on his best behavior but could his course remain set? He was eager to discover the answer and quirked, “You should have plenty of time to do just that after your treatments.” 

=====

Cain nodded. He wasn’t pleased that his thoughts had been corrected. He didn’t want to be sucking cock and swallowing semen until he had to leave for work. 

He ate, praying the demon didn’t demand that he come home during lunch. He was required to do his duty in the afternoon, but he hadn’t in years. It wasn’t fair. 

Cain wanted to be as far away from the demon for as long as he possibly could. He usually checked in with his men after his shift and hoped for at least an hour to meet with them. ‘I’ll ask after I give him a blow job, maybe he will be more inclined to grant me permission.’

He was doubtful even that tactic would work, though. He placed his fork on his plate, knowing he would soon find out. Looking over at the demon, he asked, “Would you like your morning blow job now?”

==== 

The demon shook his head no. He understood Cain was attempting to stall, but he had decided to insert the plug last. He wanted the anal ease to work its magic.

He studied Cain as he purred, “You received your first proper pounding in several centuries, so your ass must be quite sore right now.” He was tempted to warn Cain the soreness was nothing to what his slave would feel later. Pushing back his stool, he stood and ruled his slave would learn the hard way.

He moved his talons over each item until he reached the anal ease, and then he said, “Drop your pants, spread your legs, and bend of the counter.” He squeezed some lube onto his finger when Cain complied, and then slowly slipped his finger inside his rectum. An evil smile formed as Cain grunted and whimpered a moment later.

He smirked, knowing he could have continued to thrust his finger, but he removed it. He had no intention of bringing Cain to orgasm, despite how his slave was practically begging for one. He had to resist the urge to thrust forward as his shaft brushed against his rectum while he reached for the next item.

He wouldn’t be indulging in that delight for two months. He ruled the mild tremor that passed through Cain would be nothing in comparison when he did. Leaning closer, he purred, “Don’t worry, Cain, you’ll be tightly filled, soon.” 

He almost chuckled when Cain breathed in, and he felt another tremor from his body. He was willing to bet his blow job would be exceptional. Moving back, he positioned the first syringe.

==== 

Cain had known his stall tactic wouldn’t work, but he had to try. He should be thankful that he wasn’t on his knees yet, but he wasn’t. He knew what came next!

He tried to keep from reacting when he heard, “You received your first proper pounding in several centuries, so your ass must be quite sore right now.” He was furious. He didn’t need the fact it had been centuries pointed out to him. 

Cain was aware of how long it had been before his pounding last night.He had cherished those celibate centuries, but he knew, deep down, that sooner, or later, his final breeding would come. Pushing the stool back, he dragged his feet as he followed the demon. 

He was extremely sore, but he had offered to suck his cock to delay his treatments. He hadn’t been thinking about his former routine, but he was now. He knew the best cure for his soreness was a coating of demon seed, but the demon insisted his next pounding wouldn’t be until his second heat. 

Cain didn’t want another pounding, but he didn’t believe the anal ease would do the trick.He was acting like a sex-craved junky again! It was only going to get worse the closer he got to his heat.

He watched the demon move his talons over the items, hating that he was eager to feel his talons in his rectum. He needed to get away from him! He could have the toxins leave his system, but the hormonal treatment would remain.

Cain quickly complied when the demon ordered, “Drop your pants, spread your legs, and bend of the counter.” He wanted to keep his eyes trained on the plugs, so he could see which plug the demon would pick, but he was forced to look away as he bent down. He grunted when the demon slipped his finger inside his rectum.

He could feel the anal ease taking away a small amount of his discomfort but whimpered when the demon slipped his finger out. He had been about to clench around his fingers, and he would have an orgasm when the plug went in. How would he survive a day of work?

Cain didn’t know if an orgasm would work in his favor. He had time to adjust in the past. Would the demon allow him that now?

He would have to settle for adjusting while performing his duty. He couldn’t have anything interfere with his plans for promotion. It was his final piece to freedom.

Cain whimpered when he felt the demon pressing closer to him. He could feel his shaft against his rectum, and he trembled slightly, knowing he was truly his bitch once more. He was about to beg when the demon purred, “Don’t worry, Cain, you’ll be tightly filled, soon.”

He breathed in, ruling he would have the plug proportional to the demon. He had another tremor of anticipation passed through him. He would use his mouth to convince the demon to change his plug. 

Cain whimpered as he felt the needle pierce his flesh, and then the burning of the drugs. He had expected the plug before his treatments. His blood was still boiling when the second needle punctured his skin.

He sighed as the needle slipped from his flesh. He hoped the hormonal treatments didn’t work, but couldn’t shake his suspicion the effects would be eternal. It would be just his luck.

Cain tried to suppress his grunt when the plug slowly pushed in his rectum but failed. He didn’t want this and hated that his body had been trained over the centuries. He felt shame, knowing it hadn't even been a full twenty-four hours yet.

He braced for the next inch but instead the demon pushed the rest in, and he meowed. He wanted to blame his hormonal treatments, but he knew that was only his second one, and he was terrified! If he was like this now, how would he be after a few more?

Cain didn’t want to discover the answer! He had no choice, though. He would have his freedom!

He cursed his body as his muscles clenched around the plug while the demon adjusted the straps on his hips. He couldn’t control his orgasm, and his fluids flowed as the cold O-ring was aligned and the padlock securely locked. He whined, realizing in that instant that the plug was the smaller one.

Cain should be pleased! He couldn’t have handled the larger one after years of emptiness! It was too much!

He wasn’t, though. He understood the demon had a reason for picking the smaller one. It certainly wasn’t kindness!

Cain nibbled on his bottom lip as the demon ran his hands over his ass cheeks. He could just imagine the demon purring, “You want me to remove it and pound your ass, don’t you?” He wasn’t about to shout, "He wanted the demon’s cock!"

He began to tremble as the demon continued to caress his flesh. He was being dosed with that toxin, again! He breathed in as he heard, “Cain, relax. It’s to take the edge off. Nothing more. . .”

===== 

The demon smiled when Cain whimpered as the needle pierced his flesh. He was eager to see how his treatments would affect his slave. Slipping the needle from his flesh, he reached for the second syringe.

He didn’t give Cain time to recover from the first before he administrated the second shot. He didn’t see a point in waiting. Why put off the inevitable? 

He had the doses so high it would be a miracle if Cain didn’t end up having a higher number than twins. Cain had never had a problem with conception. Maybe God would be looking out for the first murder? 

His eyes narrowed as he considered that Cain certainly had the archangel of death on his side. He wasn’t afraid of Lucifer’s brat sister, but he wasn’t about to trifle with her, either. He had allowed Cain to believe he had tired of their failed attempts, but this freedom thing had changed things. 

He had put his plan in motion now. He smirked as he set the syringe down and picked up the smaller plug, knowing his words had Cain assuming that he had chosen the larger. Pushing the tip in, he considered how he had trained his slave long ago.

He grinned as Cain grunted, and his body practically begged for the rest. He was tempted to slowly push each inch in, knowing Cain would continue to make little noises. His slave would never submit this quickly even after all these centuries.

He would be furious if his actions didn’t make teasing Cain so easy. He was eager to discover just how needy his slave became as his heat drew closer, and he would find out soon. Now, his own desires outweighed that yearning, so he plunged the plug in.

He delighted in the truly feminine meow, recognizing his modification of pace was responsible. He hadn’t heard that pitch before, and he looked forward to hearing even higher notes. He could easily have Cain squealing like a pig.

He began adjusting the leather straps and aligning the O-rings. He wasn’t surprised the plug barely budged, especially when he had first-hand experienced with those muscles clenching his shaft before, during, and after an orgasm. Slipping the small padlock in place, he immediately clicked the lock, assuring the plug remained in position as he locked his slave.

He was tickled pink with the lusty whine that came from Cain, and he identified that his slave had just verified his ass wasn’t completely stuffed. He would cherish unveiling how Cain was disobedient and racked up a few points this morning, and only good slaves earn rewards. Afterward, he would taunt, ‘You and I both, know you want the one proportional to my dick.’ 

He moved his hands to his ass cheeks, savoring the small tremors he felt from his muscles. He did have the perfect moment to lean closer and whisper, “You want me to remove it and pound your ass, don’t you?” He had a stubborn slave now, and his heat would be when Cain cried, “Yes!”

He could just imagine the very high pitched plea, “Fuck me, hard!”He expected to hear that many times, and he would deny Cain this month. He would savor every moment of his torment, knowing that was their prequel of what was to come.

He almost sighed when Cain began to tremble while he continued to massage his flesh. He wouldn’t remove the plug or allow Cain to take a sick day. He used a bit of his thrall as he purred,“Cain, relax. It’s to take the edge off. Nothing more. . .”

He wasn’t completely honest, but he was a demon. He would be activating the vibrations during his lunch hour and at the end of his shift. Removing his hands, he ordered, “It’s time for your morning duty.”


	4. Chapter 4

Cain didn’t believe the demon. Thanks to him, he was well versed in all sorts of sexual devices. And all that began when the earth had provided the stone back in the fifteenth century. 

He had his very first butt plug before mortals even invented them, and his' could have been considered a dildo, too. He believed the only reason he hadn't had the stone trust in and out was that pleasure was reserved for the demon. However, he had been schooled in other forms of stimulation.

Cain had his introduction to the vibrator during the Victorian era. He had required his morning pounding, but instead of the shaft he expected, he had another device pushed in. He whimpered, and his mind raced with confusion and fear. 

He didn't deserve punishment, and he didn’t want to beg, but he did after he felt the vibrations. He had begged, pleaded, and balled worse than he had during the ritual, so much so that his voice was hoarse when the demon finally slipped the device out. He wished his torment had ended, but the demon had remained still. 

Cain didn’t receive his pounding until he admitted that he liked the vibrations. He didn't want to be subject to a vibrator again, but that was irrelevant. The demon had found a method that guaranteed he begged for sex.

He recalled falling to his knees when the demon showed him his second vibrator. He had intended to use his mouth as a form of persuasion, but of course, he didn’t get the chance. He had to endure this one for longer than an hour, and then he had to reveal the speed he liked best.

Cain had picked medium, but he hated all three speeds. He cursed mortals with each new and improved version, discovering firsthand the new speeds. After one session, he had been so frustrated that he accused, ‘You’re giving the inventors ideas!’

He knew he was in trouble before the demon laughed and responded, “That is an extraordinary idea.” He another hour of stimulation for punishment, and he prayed the demon didn’t find a way to make suggestions. He wondered if the demon had when the next one had a remote control. 

Cain had suspected the demon would activate the vibrations if he missed his curfew. He had learned the hard way that he wasn’t allowed any leeway, and even a second would not be tolerated. However, his sore ass hadn’t been the worst part. 

He was due to go into heat, so the demon had taken him out of his chastity. He had never been punished without his manhood cage, and in the middle of his spankings, he ejaculated. So, he had been taunted before he was sent to bed without the pounding his body craved.

Cain had no desire to feel that shame again, so he tried to be home before his curfew, but he couldn’t always be. He had been delayed one evening while out on a case, and then, suddenly, his ass was pulsing. It was a miracle he didn’t crash on his way to their house. 

He was certain the range on remotes had been improved since then, and he was willing to bet this plug had a vibrator. He didn’t want to be desperate that again, but what choice did he have? He could bear all the torment as long as his freedom was secured. 

Cain glanced at the counter when the demon removed his hands from his ass. He wanted to know where the asshole hid the remote. Finally, he decided it must be out of his line of sight, and the demon wanted to surprise him. 

He hated those kinds of surprises! He almost rolled his eyes as he heard, “It’s time for your morning duty.” Instead, he turned, dropped to his knees, and did as he was told.

Cain didn’t see the point in holding back, so he relaxed the muscles in his throat and took his shaft all in. He would have smirked if his mouth wasn’t filled with cock as he heard the demon grunt. This was the only time that he had power over him.

He had years of experience and knew how to please the demon. He had tricks that could make the asshole squirm, but he knew better than to do any this early. He thrust his mouth, pondering how he wasn’t willing to pay the price later.

Cain began to suck harder as he tasted his saltiness. Would the demon want him to stop after his first load of morning semen flowed down his throat? He should continue until he was told to stop.

He tried to ignore how his ass tightened around the plug while he swallowed. He found it almost impossible, thanks to his new chastity, and he whimpered. At least in the past, he had some reaction from his manhood, but with this bitch trainer, he couldn’t.

Cain didn’t need to be reminded that he was the demon’s bitch! He switched his focus back to the shaft in his mouth, sucking harder and faster. He considered using some of those techniques he had learned, but the prospect of a vibrator in the plug stopped him.

He greedily drank down his second serving of semen. He was about to continue on to his third when he heard, “Cain, that is sufficient for this morning.” Slipping his mouth from his shaft, he hoped the demon didn't change his mind.

=====

The demon was pleased when Cain turned, knelt, and took his shaft in his mouth. Once again, he thought about how his slave was indeed on his best behavior this morning. He grunted his approval as Cain deep throated his shaft.

He could admit Cain did have power over him at these moments, but it would be a bad choice if his slave decided to tease him before he busted a load. His finger was just itching to press that pulse button, and he knew how much his slave loved that one. He believed Cain was too scared of punishment, though.

He resisted the urge to thrust when he felt his orgasm building. Deciding, he would permit his slave the illusion of control for now. He grunted again as his shaft pulsed, and his seed flowed down his throat.

He savored the little whimper, knowing Cain was becoming aware of the effects of his new chastity. He ruled Cain would be more than ready for those vibrations when he turned them on later. His slave might even beg for a pounding after arriving home from work, but he would have to deny him.

He would be altering one method of play, too. He had never used dildos for more than plugs, and he was still furious Cain had his special one, but he had taken that one away. He had others that he would use to allow relief from the building pressure.

He was pleased when Cain didn’t even pause after swallowing. He had trained his slave, so Cain should continue until he ordered him to stop. Glancing at the clock, he debated on when he should, knowing Cain had plenty of time, yet. 

He heard a louder whimper as he blew his second load and understood Cain couldn’t handle much more without a break. He had to lay down a few new rules, and he could always order him again. So his command wasn’t straightforward or out of kindness as he declared, “Cain, that is sufficient for this morning.” 

He almost chuckled when Cain instantly released his cock and slowly stood, but he maintained his composure. He would tease his slave another way. Moving his hands to his waist, he buttoned and zipped his jeans while he declared, “You are not required to come home for lunch, but you will be wishing, I had.”

He understood what his words hinted, but he believed Cain already suspected a vibrator was in his plug. He would still have his slave fretting. Pushing those thoughts aside, he poured Cain another cup of coffee as he declared, “You are to temporarily suspend your Sinnerman duties.”

He cut Cain off when his slave started to protest and ordered, “Inform your men of the change by phone on your lunch hour.” After Cain nodded, he warned, “I will allow an hour after work following your first week unless you attempt to interrupt me again!” He didn’t promise there wouldn’t be a cost.

He set the car keys on the counter as he ordered, “You are to be here fifteen minutes after your shift ends.” He would begin the vibrations when Cain ended his shift, and he would have the pulses on when his curfew was missed. Removing his collar, he declared, “You can relax and speak if you wish, but I do expect a kiss before you leave.”

====

Cain wanted to swat away the demon’s hands while he buttoned and zipped his jeans. He didn’t want him touching him. His body might, but he didn’t.

He wanted someone else, and that fact pissed him off. He shouldn’t desire Lucifer when the devil couldn’t even answer his prayers, but he had stopped a long time ago, too. Knowing he would be in a world of hurt if the demon knew he was thinking about Lucifer, he tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind.

Cain almost didn’t hear, the demon declared, “You are not required to come home for lunch, but you will be wishing, I had!” He was glad for a whole millisecond, but then he understood why. His suspicion was correct, and he would be feeling those vibrations!

He didn’t want the demon to see the fury in his eyes, so he looked at the stream of coffee pouring into his mug. He snapped his head up after the demon ordered, “You are to temporarily suspend your Sinnerman duties.” Without thinking, he began to protest, but the demon cut him off.

Cain mentally screamed, recognizing he had fallen into his trap. He almost fell to his knees, but he resisted, identifying he couldn’t now. If he even attempted to persuade the demon, he would be digging a bigger hole.

He had to remain quiet and hope the demon let it go, but he doubted that would happen. He wished his punishment would be after work, but he didn’t think it would be when the demon had mentioned his lunch. His outburst had guaranteed a higher speed than slow. 

Cain was dreading his lunch hour, now. He had dealt with the vibrations around others before so he might be able to visit his men. However, his idea ended as the demon ordered, “Inform your men of the change by phone on your lunch hour.” 

He nodded, but he tried to keep from speaking when he was subjected to a vibrator. He assumed he couldn't keep his voice level, and he didn't want anyone to know why, but he didn't have a choice, either. It was impossible to disobey, and he struggled in his attempts to do so. 

Cain would have to keep his conversation short and to the point. He began to imagine his coworkers watching him. His request to come home was on the tip of his tongue as the demon warned, “I will allow an hour after work following your first week unless you attempt to interrupt me again!” 

He was glad he kept quiet but suspected there was a price for that hour. Nothing came for free, especially with the demon. He didn’t want to ponder what the demon would do, but his imagination had other ideas.

Cain managed to regain his focus at the same moment the demon put his car keys in front of him. He rarely used his car, preferring to drive his motorcycle, but another choice had been taken away. It wasn't fair!

He had a bad feeling as he stared at the keys. He would be given a new curfew. His suspicion was confirmed as the demon ordered, “You are to be here fifteen minutes after your shift ends.” 

Cain wanted to object, knowing with rush hour traffic that was almost impossible. He didn’t want to discover the pulse setting! However, he couldn’t leave work early when he was trying for a promotion, either.

He felt less like a sex slave after the demon removed his collar but understood he would have it back on later. He didn’t even want to ponder what the demon would orchestrate for his evening. Nonetheless, his imagination began to conjure possibilities as the demon said, “You can relax and speak if you wish, but I do expect a kiss before you leave.”

Cain nodded and reached for his mug. He only wished to ask for a written contract, but he feared the clauses the demon would add. His hand gripped his mug tighter, knowing the demon wouldn’t allow a quick peck.

====

The demon watched Cain set his mug on the table and then cautiously sit. He understood why his movements were turtle like, but no matter how careful his descent Cain would jar the plug and feel the O-ring. His g-string had been designed, so the wearer was aware of the attachments.

He drank in and savored his expression, but wished Cain had made a noise too. He might even hear a squeak when Cain attempted to sit normally. However, he would hear an abundance of different sounds this evening.

He almost chuckled as he considered his coworkers observing his strange behavior. Should he remind Cain that others will notice his actions? He could if Cain got a refill. 

He was dumbfounded, admitting he should have had the foresight to install a hidden camera at his desk. He could have watched Cain during his lunch hour. All the same, he will enjoy those frustrations tomorrow.

He sat across from Cain and waited. He wasn’t the least bit surprised when Cain slowly drank his coffee and remained silent. After all, there was only one thing Cain wished to discuss, and his fear had him too afraid to ask. 

He had thought these things last night, but he hadn’t considered a proposal in writing for Cain to sign. He would have the contract drawn up before Cain arrived home from work. It should go something like this.

I have temporarily revoked your partial freedoms, but I will allow you somethings, like work and your Sinnerman empire, as long as you understand your place. You are mine, Cain, bound to me by blood and the ritual.

I do not have to agree or honor your request for freedom. Nor do I need your permission to give you these hormonal treatments. Therefore, I could decide this is your regular breeding but whether that happens is entirely up to you. 

I will not hand you your freedom on a silver platter or make this easy for you! You must do everything I demand, and you will if you desire your freedom. However, I will permit you three freebies where you can be disobedient, but once those are used, your fourth means you lost your chance at freedom. 

I will resume your partial freedom once more after conception, and I will allow you to move to Los Angeles, regardless. You will have earned that privilege. However, your success will only mean that you are one step closer to securing your freedom. 

Our arrangement will be like the last several centuries during your pregnancy. Therefore, you understand, you must still obey my orders and perform your duties during my visits. If you do, then I will grant you your freedom after the birth of our spawn or spawns. 

I will assume, knowing that their birth is the key to your freedom, you will do nothing to interfere with your pregnancy. However, I can not ignore your prior history, so I will remind you that any attempt at inducing a miscarriage is forbidden. If you do have one, I will surmise it was natural and allow you two months grieving period before I breed you again.

I have also added a by other means clause. Therefore, if you enlist anyone to aid you in terminating your pregnancy, this agreement is null and void. I will re-impregnate you during your next heat, and their birth will not equal your freedom.

I will theorize your desire for freedom will have you taking your vitamins and doing everything to guarantee you carry to term. I have taken that into consideration now and decided. If you have the misfortune of another stillbirth, I will still grant your freedom. 

I honestly could own you for all eternity, and I rather liked the idea of you willing to do anything for his freedom, so if you fail, I will permit another attempt when our spawns turn four. However, unlike our prior arrangement, I would expect sex regularly, and if you happened to conceive, so be it.

I hypothesize you were successful, so I give my word, I Daemon Succubus, promise to grant Cain his freedom. I am legally bound by my signature below. Now, you will sign.

I, Cain, summoned the male succubus, and part of the ritual was an heir. I will fulfill that obligation in my final breeding. I understand these terms, and I gain my freedom after my labor and delivery. I sign this, recognizing I am his until that date, and any disobedience makes this contract null and void.

He resolved that would be sufficient, and he could just imagine his amusement from how Cain would react. He could even comment that Cain had wanted something in writing. However, he recognized Cain could not actually take him to court if and when he broke their contract, either.

He is a demon, so if his strategy worked, Cain would fail, and he had been thinking about this for centuries. However, he had no desire to deal with things like crying, changing diapers, or midnight feedings. Therefore, he would have to allow his partial freedom to continue. 

He had and would be purchasing several outfits for Cain, and he believed that Cain would take advantage of his grants for disobedience quickly with the feminine ones. He expected Cain would lose in less than a week. Like this evening, Cain would be his virginal bride.

He was merely putting a white lace garter and thigh-high stockings on the bench, but maybe he should add a white-sheer baby doll since this was an explanation night. He could hardly wait for the real fun to begin after Cain arrived home from work. Tonight, he would tell Cain that his outfit had better be on before the sand ran out.

He was saddened when he realized Cain had to leave. He wouldn’t get anything done if Cain was here, and he did have a ton of things to do. Standing, he ordered, “Put in a request for three weeks from today off. You will be in no condition to work.”

==== 

Cain set his mug on the table and then very slowly, almost the pace of a turtle, sat down. He unquestionably felt the nudge of the plug and how the O-ring pressed hard against his rectum, and miraculously, he managed to keep from making a sound. However, this new piece wasn't like anything the demon forced to wear in the past.

He experienced fullness then, so when his muscles contracted, he had an orgasm. He was not feeling that now, and each time his muscles tightened, he felt his urgency for an orgasm increase. It was agonizing after the pounding he received last night.

Cain hated to concede that he expected the vibrations might permit an orgasm, but he did not cherish the idea of having one while surrounded by his coworkers. He would need to be quiet as a mouse, and he recognized how difficult that would be. Maybe, he could, but he was doubtful.

He did not want to be the gossip of the precinct, so he would find a way to be muted. He suspected the demon was hoping he would ask for one now. However, he learned that nothing comes for free.

Cain resolved he would be sucking his cock a third time, and he could even hear the demon taunt, convince me. He refused to give him that satisfaction, and he could not shake his suspicion that his frustration would skyrocket afterward. Besides, knowing his luck, he would swallow, and then he would have to leave for work. 

He was much safer casually sipped his coffee, and he didn’t want to talk. What was the point when the demon would deny his request? He would probably get laughed at, or he would need to explain the obvious reasons why he wished for one.

Cain did not trust the demon, and he understood getting one was kind of silly. He could not actually take a demon to court for breach of contract. However, he still desired a written agreement.

He glimpsed over and wondered what the demon was plotting for him later. He presumed he would have to wear an awful outfit, and probably another pair of thigh-high stockings. How he wished he could refuse, but he would not lose his chance at freedom over a pair of stockings.

Cain understood that you catch more flies with honey, so he would grind his teeth while he played dress up. He would consider those outfits a necessary evil, which was almost fitting since the demon was evil. Therefore, he would have his designated interval as the Sinnerman, and he required that time.

He had an assignment for his men. One, he believed his future in Los Angeles depended upon. He intended to begin his hunt for a witch from the bloodline of Prue Salem.

Cain had memorized her facial features while she chanted her spell and reformed the barrier to keep him captive. He had known deep down through his rage and desire to kill her that he would not have the luxury of finding her. Nonetheless, he still wanted to know her name.

He tricked the demon into revealing her name after he had seen someone that looked like her. He had known she had died centuries before, but he still wanted revenge. Therefore, one of her ascendants could pay her debt to him.

Cain would definitively need a spell or charm, and he would start to show signs of his pregnancy rather quickly if the demon was successful in impregnating him with twins. Suddenly, he had a horrible thought! What if these hormonal treatments cause his eggs to split after conception? 

He remembered the stories he read and paled as he considered carrying quadruplets. The mere thought had him freaking out. However, his misery would thrill the demon, and the bastard would delight in his achievement. 

Cain couldn’t decide if he was relieved or terrified when he noticed the time. Now, he could go to work, but he had to kiss the demon. He was thinking about how he did not want to as the demon demanded, “Put in a request for three weeks from today off. You will be in no condition to work." 

He did not desire to think about his desperation. He already suspected these treatments would make him feel his heat long before the actual event. Stepping closer, he decided to get the kiss over with, and he brushed his lips against his, before he dipped his tongue inside his mouth. 

Cain wanted to break their kiss but knew he could not pull back too swiftly. He hated kissing the demon, and he ruled his kiss was sufficient after his forked-tongue brushed against his a couple of times. Pulling back, he said, “I'll see you after work.”

He hurried toward the door after the demon nodded. He prayed he would survive his lunch hour, and he didn’t get caught in rush hour traffic on his way home. However, he was in no rush to discover the demon’s plans for him this evening. 

====

He recognized that Cain wouldn't want to think about his desperation or how much worse it would be this month. He did not care, though. After all, he was evil and savored every bit of torment that he was responsible for.

He was pleased when Cain chose to kiss him. He was going to enjoy their two months together. Slipping his tongue in his mouth, he allowed Cain control to see how long their kiss lasted.

He ruled their kiss could have been longer, but Cain had complied. He was certain when those extra hormones kicked in, Cain would be more than willing to increase their physical contact. After Cain said, “I’ll see you after work,” he nodded.

He almost chuckled as Cain practically ran to the door. He had to take a shower and dress, so he could begin the transformation of the bedroom. Walking down the hallway, he hoped the time just flew right by.

====

Cain had managed to survive the vibrations during lunch, but he didn’t know how he would endure the pulsing now that he was stuck in rush hour traffic and construction. He wanted to text the demon and plead, its not my fault but that wouldn’t matter to him. Therefore, he prayed the demon didn’t cause him to crash.

He had broken the speed limit when he had finally been able to do so, but he was still fifteen minutes late when he saw the driveway. He recognized, he didn’t have to worry about disobedience since that was what the vibrations were for. However, he was ready to beg as he turned the engine off.

Cain went to open his door, but the instant his hand touched the handle, something warm flowed in his ass, making his muscles milk the pulsing vibrator mercilessly. He gripped the handle harder and moaned, “Fuck!” Opening the door, he panted while he resolved this toy was the worst the demon had subjected him to and evil. 

He could feel a mixture of pleasure and pain while his manhood attempted to rise, and his chastity prevented him from becoming erect. He swung his legs out onto the ground, but he needed a moment before he could stand. After he finally managed to climb out, he stood on shaky legs and slammed the car door closed. 

Cain headed toward the house, praying the vibrator didn’t shoot another load, knowing he might have to crawl if he had another orgasm like his last. He recognized the demon had been waiting all day to press that button, and he was half an hour late. Therefore, he hadn’t received a reward.

He assumed the pain from his chastity was his punishment, and he was definitely in the dog house. He might get out by begging, but as he opened the door, he had a better idea. Walking over to the demon, he stepped closer and kissed him.

Cain did not intend to merely give him a peak, so he thrust his tongue in his mouth, initiating a bruising and verse battle of their tongues. He pressed his body into his naked one while he continued to ravish his mouth, and when he felt his shaft against his stomach, he moaned. Separating their fused mouths, he looked up and huskily apologized, “Sorry, I'm late. I got stuck in traffic and then construction."

He watched the demon pick up his collar and declare, “You could have texted me.” He nodded before he replied, “I thought about it, but I was already late, so.” Though his ass had been pulsing by then too, and he had been trying to concentrate.

Cain had the demon wrapping and adjusting his collar as the demon said, “If you had, I might have turned the vibrations down.” He did not believe him, and he could find out tomorrow. Yet, he assumed the probability was slim.

He could be wrong, but he was certain there was a catch. He would probably have an even higher pulse setting that he would have to endure the rest of his drive home. So he commented, “I will tomorrow.”

Cain understood that he would have to text again once he was out of the traffic jam and free of the construction. He could use the excuse, he was eager to get home to him, but the demon would know that was a lie. Therefore, he commented, “When I do, I don’t think you should change the speed.”

He saw the demon nod and felt something cold on the back of his neck at the buckle just before he heard the click of a padlock. He was not pleased and assumed objecting would guarantee he would wear his collar to work. Yet, he had an awful suspicion he would regardless.

Cain watched the demon move his talon over the buttons on the remote, and he really wanted him to turn the vibrator off. The second he walked through the door, the pulses should have stopped. Hell, he still wanted to demand, “Take the vibrator out, bend me over the table, and fuck me!” 

He gulped as the demon asked, “Did you like the new feature?” He most assuredly did, and he was grateful the demon waited to push the button until after he parked. Nodding, he answered, “Yes, and I tried to show my appreciation when I kissed you.”

Cain saw the demon smirk before declaring, “I did enjoy that yet, you were seeking to sway me into doing more, and I have told you time and time again that you are to say what is on your mind.” Knowing the demon spoke the truth, he quirked, “Yes, but I do not want to be in trouble, either.” He bowed his head afterward, feeling his words would work against his freedom.

He tried to stifle his groan as the demon squeezed his ass with his other hand, and the pulses intensified. He was nearing the crest of an orgasm as the demon purred, “Now, Cain, your stubbornness does that for you, doesn’t it?” Looking up, he huskily whined, “But I know you’ll refuse my request.”

Cain heard the demon sigh before declaring, “I have never punished you for admitting what you desire, and last night I gave you what you asked for, didn't I?” He hated admitting he wanted the demon, and he always waited until he was beyond desperate. Stepping closer, he boldly took his shaft in his hand and pumped as he asked, “So, can I have this before bed?”

He wasn’t talking about in his mouth, so he squeezed harder as he added, “In my ass, pounding me hard and fast.” He wasn’t happy when the demon removed his hand and answered, “Tempting, but no, asking after the fact will not get you a yes.” Glaring at the demon, he snapped, “That is why I didn’t!”

Cain almost bowed his head after his outburst, but then, he understood as the demon grinned that he was creating a trap of his own making. He felt his pulse race as the demon gleefully declared, “Now, that is the fire I like to see, but for the moment, you will remain silent.” Right now, the demon expected him to be submissive, but not before.

He was stunned when the demon put a piece of paper and pen in front of him and declared, “Your stubbornness and your fear will be your undoing.” He wanted to deny his words, but he couldn’t. If he lost, he only had himself to blame.

Cain had wanted something in writing, and the fact he had a contract made his stomach knot. He listened keenly as the demon declared, “I know you better than you think, and this is an example of your fear.” Once again, he wanted to deny his words, but his accusation was dead-on.

He slowly reached for the contract as the demon promised, “After you sign, I will turn the pulses off, and we will go in the bedroom where I will explain what I expect you to do, then I will permit you to speak.” He knew better than to talk now, so he nodded to show he understood. Turning his scrutiny to the page, he began to read.

Cain wasn’t pleased and wanted to say, “Duh!” ‘I have temporarily revoked your partial freedoms, but I will allow you somethings, like work and your Sinnerman empire, as long as you understand your place. He did! 

He almost rolled his eyes as he continued. ‘You are mine, Cain, bound to me by blood and the ritual.’ He had gotten himself into this mess!

Cain narrowed his eyes as he read, ‘I do not have to agree or honor your request for freedom.’ He was still shocked, and he thoroughly believed this would be all for nothing. His hand gripped the pen tighter as he continued, ‘Nor do I need your permission to give you these hormonal treatments.’

He wanted to argue you said if I attempted to sell my marriage coffer, again! He ruled his treatments were his price for freedom. His pulse began to race as he read the next line, ‘Therefore I could decide this is your regular breeding, but whether that happens is entirely up to you.'

Cain could admit, he was fearful the demon would do just that, and he didn’t desire to endure another miscarriage or stillbirth. Therefore, he hoped his treatments prevented one. He would be obedient, but he understood now, he would have more issues than he anticipated. 

Once again, he desired to say, “Duh,” after he read, 'I will not hand you your freedom on a silver platter or make this easy for you! You must do everything I demand, and you will if you desire your freedom.’ He resolved, again, I will!

Cain read the next line three times, ‘However, I will permit you three freebies where you can be disobedient, but once those are used, your fourth means you lost your chance at freedom.’ He bit his tongue to keep silent, feeling there was a catch. Why else would the demon allow him? 

He was stunned. ‘I will resume your partial freedom once more after conception, and I will allow you to move to Los Angeles, regardless.’ He assumed the demon meant his treatments, ‘You will have earned that privilege.’

Cain ruled, he should have known, ‘However, your success will only mean that you are one step closer to securing your freedom.’ After all, he was supposed to give the demon an heir. He feared history repeating.

He wasn’t surprised as he learned, ‘Our arrangement will be like the last several centuries during your pregnancy. Therefore, you understand, you must still obey my orders and perform your duties during my visits.’

Cain would be hormonal and would be craving sex. He should have felt relief as he read, ‘If you do, then I will grant you your freedom after the birth of our spawn or spawns.’ However, he didn’t. 

He wanted to roll his eyes as he read, ‘I will assume, knowing that their birth is the key to your freedom, you will do nothing to interfere with your pregnancy.’ He did everything he was supposed to in the past, too. Why would this time be any different?

Cain didn’t want to be pregnant, and he believed that was part of his problem. He was terrified, he would have the same results, but he didn’t have a choice now. However, he honestly never did.

He bit his tongue again as he continued, ‘However, I can not ignore your prior history, so I will remind you that any attempt at inducing a miscarriage is forbidden.’ He wouldn’t disobey an order and jeopardize his chance. However, the demon had given his word then, so why should he believe him now? 

Cain almost broke his silence as he read, ‘If you do have one, I will surmise it was natural and allow you two months grieving period before I breed you again.’ He didn’t want another breeding for any reason! But he honestly didn’t want to be pregnant, either.

He became angry as he read the next couple part, ‘I have also added a by other means clause. Therefore, if you enlist anyone to aid you in terminating your pregnancy, this agreement is null and void. I will re-impregnate you during your next heat, and their birth will not equal your freedom.’

Cain did not want anybody to know he was pregnant. He would be in a cage if the wrong person discovered his secret. Therefore, he had no one to turn to for help.

He was growing tired of reading, but he continued. ‘I will theorize your desire for freedom will have you taking your vitamins and doing everything to guarantee you carry to term.’ He didn’t want to, but he would. 

Cain stared at the next couple of lines, unable to believe his own eyes. ‘I have taken that into consideration now and decided. If you have the misfortune of another stillbirth, I will still grant your freedom.’ 

He almost spoke after he read, ‘I honestly could own you for all eternity, and I rather liked the idea of you willing to do anything for his freedom, so if you fail, I will permit another attempt when our spawns turn four.’ He wanted to snap, “It’s not like I have a choice, and I have always had to obey your orders!” Therefore, he would never be free. 

Cain wasn’t pleased. ‘However, unlike our prior arrangement, I would expect sex regularly, and if you happened to conceive, so be it.’ He would be pregnant for sure if the demon visited during a heat! Therefore, he couldn’t afford to fail.

He suspected he was nearing the end as he read, ‘I hypothesize you were successful, so I give my word, I, Daemon Succubus, promise to grant Cain his freedom. I am legally bound by my signature below. Now, you will sign.’

Cain would believe him when he got what he wanted, and he did not appreciate the order. He didn’t agree with everything written, either. Now he didn’t have a choice but to sign. 

He understood that he wouldn’t have the pulses turned off until he signed, either. Therefore, he never really had a choice. He had the illusion just like with his partial freedom. 

Cain had finally reached the end, and he brought the pen closer to the paper. ‘I, Cain, summoned the male succubus, and part of the ritual was an heir.’ He wanted to argue, he had already, after he read, ‘I will fulfill that obligation in my final breeding.’

He had lost count of the number of times he had been with child. Deep down, he knew, but he didn’t want to remember. Pushing those thoughts away, he focused on the page, ‘I understand these terms, and I gain my freedom after my labor and delivery.’

Cain tried to think positively. He had two months, now and then, nine months, which left plenty of time to find a loophole. Therefore, he understood as he signed the truth of the last line, ‘I sign this, recognizing I am his until that date, and any disobedience makes this contract null and void.’

He felt the pulsations stop as he set the pen down. He could admit the demon had kept his word this time, but he did not trust him to do so when the spawn came. All the same, he was on the edge of an orgasm and could not prevent his whimpers.

Cain quickly accompanied the demon down the hallway to his bedroom. He was anxious about what he would discover after he went into the room. Walking through the threshold, he determined his next two months would be hell, and if the demon had his way, his hell would never end.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

The demon pressed off the instant Cain inked his signature. He openly demonstrated his conviction to be true to his word and keep this promise as well as the others stated within their contract. In this approach, he guaranteed his actions spoke louder than his words.

Yes, he could have delayed until after Cain put down the pen and still accomplished his goal, but with a specific discrepancy, which he would not tolerate. He would have granted Cain an orgasm, and he would not permit him one yet, or any time soon, either. Besides, this killed two birds with one stone.

He silently chuckled at his unspoken taunt, understanding, Cain did not appreciate references to his murderous deed or his weapon of choice. He had no qualms, pointing out that God had delivered his very first dildo, and maybe, later, he would use that one on him. Now, he had only begun dishing out his torment.

Daemon smirked, noting his thoughts were not entirely accurate. He started in the wee hours of the morning and intended to continue. Therefore, he felt pure delight at his impeccable timing. 

He savored his reward, adoring his expressions and those whimpers Cain failed to stop through his tightly clamped lips. He detested when Cain tried to suppress his responses, so he bought a device for his mouth, and he was eager to use the metal gag. However, he did not plan to do so tonight. 

Daemon unadulterated desperation in those blue eyes while Cain looked at him. He resolved their intermission needed to end, but not for Cain's benefit, so his fun could proceed. Therefore, it was time to take Cain into their bedroom.

He didn’t utter a word, identifying there was no need to do so. He turned toward the hallway, knowing Cain would eagerly follow. Smirking, he thought, ‘You won’t receive that orgasm you crave yet.’

Daemon kept his pace steady even though he could hardly wait. He had planned ahead, installing more cameras to capture Cain’s reaction to the transformation of their bedroom into a mini-dungeon. Therefore, he could cherish this juncture for all eternity. 

He had a monitor ready for viewing while he prepared dinner, but first, he must reveal the new rules. He expected Cain to follow these without question. Walking through the doorway, he led Cain to the designated stripping spot.

=====

Cain had suspected this would happen, so he tried to prepare. He had his jaw hanging open during his research, and by some miracle, he managed to keep his composure now. Though, he didn’t know for how long. 

He scanned the room, identifying a spanking bench with a fuck machine, which reminded him of a slave driver. He was so horny that he had a vision flash in his mind of himself restrained on his stomach with a dildo ramming his ass. Swallowing hard, he continued his observations.

Cain studied a leather chair with holes in different places. He did not want to think of all the ways the demon could restrain and tease him. So, he looked at the hanging stockade.

He recalled, in the seventh century, a similar device punished criminals. He regarded how long a criminal was on display and prayed the demon picked two hours instead of the maximum of six. Regardless, he anticipated a sore ass afterward.

Cain imagined the demon driving his cock hard and fast, the instant his eyes landed on the leather swing. He was not normally this eager for his cock and blamed the constant teasing. 'It's all your fault!'

He tried to remain calm as he saw a metal kennel in the corner. He noticed the blackboard above, and he suspected those freebies went hand in hand with the cage. His eyes narrowed as he thought, ‘Nothing comes for free!’

Cain ruled, he would endure whatever the demon dished out. He would not be cashing any freebies in unless he was desperate. Knowing that he already was, he decided, more than I am now!

He could not see anything else but was certain those were just the bigger ones. He didn’t want to think about accessories like toys in his current frustrated state or instruments of pain like paddles and whips. Looking away from the new furniture, he turned his focus back to the demon, wishing to begin but anticipated more frustration beforehand.

=====

Daemon stopped a few feet from the bed and stood so Cain couldn’t see the restraints on the bed or his bench. He didn’t want Cain to see his outfit yet. Though, he doubted Cain was even thinking about that yet.

He watched Cain, trying to remain patient while he waited. He noticed Cain lingered on the pieces that could give pleasure and quickly look away from those meant for punishment. However, he could use the furniture in both ways.

Daemon was disappointed when Cain managed to keep his cool after his eyes landed on the kennel. He had hoped for a small outburst, but he knew Cain would, sooner or later. If his plan went as he expected, Cain would tonight.

He was becoming impatient when Cain turned toward him. He noticed the desire in his eyes had not faded and ruled his shock had made him forget that speaking was allowed now. Pointing to the open space, he declared, “After you’ve had your collar put on, you will come in here to strip, so you can dress, but not yet.” 

He wasn’t surprised when Cain only nodded. He surmised in his current state that his voice would reveal just how truly desperate Cain was. Wanting to continue, he moved over to the dresser and said, “The top three drawers are off-limits unless I tell you.”

Daemon opened the one on the left and revealed, “These are different plugs and vibrators for the shower, work, and bed.” He had not taken those from his marriage coffer, and he had more underneath hidden from view. His talon ran over the plugs as he ruled Cain would never use the one from last night, again. 

====

Cain suspected the demon was purposely blocking his view. He didn’t care to peek but predicted Mr. Evil had at least set out a pair of thigh-high stockings for him. However, he needed an orgasm, so he was more than ready to begin.

He watched the demon point to the open space and bit his tongue to keep from snarking, “Duh,” after the demon declared, “After you’ve had your collar put on, you will come in here to where we are standing and strip, so you can dress, but not yet.” He had to undress to play dress up. Afraid his voice would squeak, he nodded. 

Cain reluctantly followed the demon to the dresser, where he admired the skull sand timer. He presumed the piece was not a decoration and hoped the sand was very slow. 'Of course, me having to dress up would not be good enough for you!' 

He became angrier after he noticed the leash. He assumed that was part of his punishment. 'Asshole!'

Cain thought that the kennel might be connected as the demon declared, “The top three drawers are off-limits unless I tell you.” He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, knowing he better focus. Watching the demon open the drawer on the left, he hated to admit he was curious.

He peered inside and saw several anal toys different from those he had put in his marriage coffer. 'Mr. Evil probably has more in the other drawers, too!' However, he believed the other drawers probably had outfits.

Cain almost rolled his eyes as the demon declared, “These are plugs and vibrators for the shower, work, and bed.” ‘A plug for every occasion!’ He watched him tauntingly move his talon over them, and gulped.

=====

Daemon decided a plug equivalent to his shaft was perfect for bedtime. It was as close as Cain would get to his cock tonight. He closed the drawer and then tauntingly displayed his choice near the leash.

He reckoned that he didn’t need to worry about Cain opening the drawers. Cain was not interested in seeing the outfits he had purchased. Keeping the drawers closed, he declared, “Your outfits and undergarments are in these.” 

Daemon wanted to prevent Cain from attempting to stall, so he had set a time limit. He forced Cain to dress faster and promised punishment for failure. Pointing to the sand timer, he declared, “Once you have stripped, you will start this, and then, you go over to the bench.” 

He moved his claw over the leash, knowing Cain would not be pleased as he declared, “Instead, you may use a freebie, but then you attach this to your collar, and if you fail." He stepped closer to the blackboard, forcing Cain to move toward the cage. Tonight, Cain did not have that option.

===== 

Cain looked back at the drawers as the demon declared, “Your outfits and undergarments are in these.” He didn't desire to see any more than he fancied his game of dress-up. Suddenly, he had a horrible thought, ‘What if he chooses my clothes for work, too?’

He almost groaned as he imagined finding a pair of stockings in the morning. The demon was evil enough to do it. He did not even want to know what kind of underwear he would find tomorrow.

Cain looked back at the sand timer as the demon said, “Once you have stripped, you will start this, and then, you go over to the bench.” It was not fair! He had a time limit! 

He could not do as he planned, and stall or his desperation would continue for hours afterward. He should have known he couldn’t. It was a miracle the demon had not punished him last night.

Cain looked down at the leash with disgust, suspecting sooner or later, he had to latch the hook to the O-ring of his collar. He narrowed his eyes even more as the demon promised, “Instead, you may use a freebie, but then you attach this to your collar, and if you fail." Therefore, he could not use one to get out of punishment.

He did not want to go near the cage but reluctantly followed the demon. He tried to keep his distance while he thought once more about the two went together. ‘It’s the cost of the freebie!’

Cain looked at the blackboard above where the demon had written 1, 2, 3, and 4, noting the last number was in red. He had only read about three, so the forth was redundant. It was a reminder he could easily lose.

He did not desire to go in the cage, but he did want sex, now. He understood he was pressing his luck, and the demon had already said told no. Still, he had to ask, “Can I dress in my outfit and trade two freebies for a quickie?”

==== 

Daemon was delighted when Cain huskily asked, “Can I dress in my outfit and trade two freebies for a quickie?” He chuckled as he opened the cage door. Looking back at Cain, he answered, “You go inside, and you are teased by whatever method I’ve decided upon until bedtime.”

A quickie for Cain in his current state would mean penetration and at most three thrusts, possibly less. Cain needed more than a wham-bam, and he had already told him, no. However, he could not fault Cain for his attempt and his willingness to give up two freebies.

He left the door open and walked back over to the dresser. Opening the drawer, he looked for the dildo he wanted for after Cain had dressed. Closing the drawer, he said, “Whether you receive an orgasm depends on how loud you are.”

Daemon roared with laughter after Cain snapped, “Never mind!” He nodded and set the dildo down on the dresser. Stepping closer, he taunted, "You do not have a choice tonight, so there is no need to start the sand timer, either." 

He walked back over to the cage and closed the door, silently reinforcing his words. He had covered everything he needed for this evening, so he headed to the door. Before he stepped out, he paused, looked back, and ordered, “Do not come out until you have dressed!” 

====

Cain blink when the demon chuckled and then took a step back as he opened the cage door. He was correct, he went in the cage if he used a freebie! ‘Hell no!’

He swallowed hard as the demon looked back and stated, “You go inside, and you are teased by whatever method I’ve decided upon until bedtime.” He did not even want to imagine, knowing it would be worse than now. ‘I want you to fuck me hard and fast not to be teased by a toy!’

Cain did not dare say his thoughts out loud. He suspected doing so would mean he had sealed his fate, and he would wait till just before his shots for an orgasm. His pulse raced as the demon looked in the drawer and taunted, “Whether you receive an orgasm depends on how loud you are.”

He hated expressing his feelings, believing that meant he admitted he wanted him. He did not truly desire him! Watching the demon rummage through the drawer, he snapped, “Never mind!” 

Cain stared at the dildo, noting it had a much larger head and thickness but smaller in length than his cock. He did not want to find out how that felt. ‘I do not like pain and then pleasure!’

He considered his current state painful. He had earned pleasure after everything he had endured all day and whatever came next. Before he could say anything the demon stepped closer and said, "You do not have a choice tonight, so there is no need to start the sand timer, either." 

Cain did not realize he was holding his breath until the demon closed the door on the cage. He would not be cashing any freebies any time soon. Watching him walk toward the door, he determined it was time and swallowed hard as the demon ordered, “Do not come out until you have dressed!”

He promptly went over to the designated space and took off his boots. He dropped his shirt on the floor and then pushed his denim over his hips, knowing he had to be unlocked to remove the g-string. Breathing in, he slowly exhaled as he went over to the bench.

Cain was terrified of what he would find and grimaced. He had an outfit in white with lace trim- a garter belt with clips, thigh-high stockings, and a sheer baby doll neatly arranged on the bench. ‘Tonight, I am a virginal bride!’

He did not want to dress in that and violently shoved the three pieces over. He did not have a choice, though. Plopping down on the seat, he picked up a stocking and slowly moved the nylon upward over his calf to his upper thigh. 

Cain thought about how he hated dress-up as he started putting on the other one. He understood if the demon had his way, he could expect to wear them every day. ‘I have two weeks and then a month, so that is forty-five days, give or take!’

He anticipated nightmares long after he gained his freedom. He picked up the garter and treated the awful contraption like underwear. Once the lace was on his hips, he attached the clips to each stocking.

Cain wondered why the two pieces were not enough for the demon. He picked up the white-sheer baby doll with great displeasure, slipped the garment over his head, stuck his arms in, and adjusted the straps while allowing gravity to do the rest. ‘Maybe, I should be thankful there are not shoes, too!’

He didn’t look down or admire the outfit, and he was glad there wasn’t a mirror in the bedroom. He was not going to the bathroom to look, either. It was bad enough the demon had him dressing in feminine lingerie; dressing drag was something he would never do willingly. 

Cain glanced at the dresser, knowing if he used the sand timer, he wouldn’t have finished on time. He didn’t want to attach the leash to his collar, so he would have to dress faster tomorrow. Exiting the room, he hoped the outfit came off after dinner.

He found the demon stirring onions and garlic in a pan with ground beef. He could see two cans of tomato sauce, two cans of diced Tomatoes, a box of pasta, Italian seasoning, soy sauce, and bay leaves on the counter. Therefore, he concluded, dinner was not even close to being ready. 

====

The demon watched Cain on the monitor. He was pleased to see Cain decided hesitation wasn’t in his favor. After Cain began to strip, he tore his eyes away, knowing he had to prepare dinner.

He would enjoy a better show while dinner simmered. He had begun to chop onions and garlic and checked the screen just in time to catch Cain angrily shoving his outfit. His amusement increased when Cain plopped down on the bench.

He hoped Cain had the same reaction on a day when his actions jarred the dildo. He could just imagine all the noises Cain would shout out. Should he have him dress like a naughty school-girl?

Daemon might get Cain to use a freebie that night. Cain would still have that outfit waiting the following night. He had not mentioned that part yet.

He was stirring onions, garlic, and ground beef when Cain came into the kitchen. He set the spoon down, turned the gas down, and turned toward him. Now, he could take Cain in the bedroom and prepare him without their dinner burning.

Daemon let his eyes trail over Cain admiring how the white stood out against his tanned flesh, the lace trim fanned out around his belly button, and stopped an inch above his leather g-string. He adored how the lace garter hugged his hips and clipped to the lace trim on his sheer white thigh high stockings. Twirling his finger, he motioned for Cain to turn so he could take in his backside.

He licked his lips, loving that the lace stopped at the middle of his cheeks. He intended to keep Cain in his outfit until right before bed. Stepping closer, he squeezed his ass and purred, “Let’s go back in the bedroom, so I can unlock you.”

====

Cain hated standing there and watching the demon admire his outfit. He could see that the demon was please, and he hoped that meant his orgasm would come soon. However, he knew how much the demon loved teasing him.

He wished after the demon finished ogling him that he could undress. The twinkle of delight in his eyes probably meant he had to wear this awful thing until bedtime. He prayed his reward for his humiliation was numerous mind-blowing orgasms.

Cain bit his tongue when the demon signaled for him to turn around. He slowly did as he was ordered and turned, feeling more humiliated with every passing second. His pulse raced as he felt his breath against the back of his neck, and his warm hands squeeze his ass.

He agreed wholeheartedly as the demon purred, “Let’s go back in the bedroom, so I can unlock you.” He nodded, knowing he could not keep the high pitch tone from giving away his desperation. Stepping away from the demon, he ruled his silence was silly.

Cain recalled his warning. He should not hold his reactions in. However, he was doubtful he could. 

He felt the lace swish against his upper cheeks, and his eyes on his ass as he walked in front of him. He kept his pace steady but he was tempted to walk faster. After stepping into the bedroom, he asked, “Where do you want me?”

Cain went over to his bench and bent over after the demon answered, “Go wait at your bench while I get some cream.” He did not feel sore, but he was not about to object when you used fingers to apply it. However, he doubted the process would provide him the relief he desperately needed. 

He swore time moved slower while he waited. He might be more than eager, but he was not about to look, either. Finally, he heard a jingle of keys. 

Cain bit the inside of his lip when the sheer baby doll lifted, and then his hand was on his lower back. He had another whimper slipped out as the tumbler unlocked. Even though he wanted the dildo removed, he feared it.

He did not think he would feel any relief when the dildo came out. He felt his hand on his cheek and knew he would find out soon. Therefore, he hoped the demon did not tease him.

Cain moaned as he felt the dildo slowly shift inside him. He did not want to be teased anymore! Why did Mr. Evil always taunt him?

He gasped when his muscles clenched, and he could not stop the tremble that coursed through his body. He could not stop the high-pitched sob after the demon wiggled the dildo. It was his fault he was reacting this way!

Cain hissed at the very mild pain but that was nothing in comparison to his mortification. His face was scarlet, knowing the demon had to yank the dildo from his protesting body. And he could still hear the distinct popping noise that echoed in their quiet bedroom. 

He had wanted the dildo pulled out, but obviously, his body did not agree. He felt even worse when he realized fluid was leaking out. So he had another reason to be disgusted.

Cain stared at a spot on the cushion while he felt the leather straps slide over his hips. He was trying to ignore how his body demanded to be filled again. However, the emptiness was worse than he had anticipated. 

He hated that the demon could make him want and need sex. He was like a junky, craving drugs, but in place of drugs, he required sex. Oh, how he longed for those days and nights before he performed the ritual!

Cain expected the demon to purr, “You are a horny bitch!’ He realized when the snide comment did not come that his torment would come another way. ‘What will Mr. Evil do to me next?’

He swallowed hard as he heard the cream open. He breathed in as the demon spread his cheeks and exhaled when one of his fingers spread him. However, he whined when another slid in, and his muscles instantly tightened.

Cain thought that he was a sex whore as the demon purred, “This is from lack of sex.” He disagreed and wished to argue, 'NO! You did this to me!' But he knew better.

He lost his train of thought as the demon began to rub the lotion into his muscles. He felt a mild tingling sensation at first, but it amplified a second later, to a fiery burning. Instinctively, he thrust his hips back, silently begging for more.

Cain sobbed after the demon gripped his hip and applied enough force to prevent another thrust backward. He had enough teasing for one day. So, he considered breaking his hold until he imagined the pending punishment.

He wanted an orgasm, and he knew that he would wait even longer. He did not believe begging would work in his favor, either. So, he reluctantly obeyed. 

Cain had begun to feel weak in his knees and sobbed when the demon almost brushed his g-spot. He could not take much more and he was thankful when the demon pulled his finger free. However, he could not stop his cry of protest.

He was not enthusiastic for more teasing, but his body was already begging. He needed that orgasm so much that he was not confident he could support his weight. Despite that, he refused to crawl when the demon ordered, “Go stand next to the spanking bench.”

==== 

Daemon was not surprised when Cain elected to nod instead of speaking. He would remind him later that using his vocal cords was in his best interest. Therefore, he permitted his silent answer for the moment.

He smirked when Cain promptly headed toward their bedroom. He was mildly disappointed he had missed an opportunity to order him, but he did savor the view. His eyes focused on his ass, and he watched the lace bounce against his cheeks as Cain strutted down the hallway.

Daemon looked forward to Cain walking around in his bad-school girl outfit. He resolved as he walked into their bedroom that would be his outfit for tomorrow. Another smug look formed as Cain asked, “Where do you want me?”

He answered, “Go wait at your bench while I get some cream.” He waited until Cain obeyed before he walked over to the dresser. Opening the drawer, he took out a tube of vanilla triple enhancement cream and grabbed the key for the lock.

Daemon closed the drawer while he contemplated setting up the machine first. He could make him wait longer, but he missed his reaction, too. However, he presumed Cain might act without thinking even if the larger dildo was ready.

After a few moments, he determined that Cain watching while he set up everything would be more entertaining. Tomorrow, he could prepare beforehand and compare his reactions. After all, he could be cruel whenever his heart desired.

He jingled the key chain as he went over to Cain. He made no other sounds to warn him of his approach. Placing his hand on his lower-back, he admired the shiny lock against his flesh before he slipped the key in and turned clockwise. 

Daemon grinned as Cain moaned again, presuming despite his desire that he dreaded having the dildo removed. He would feel no relief when he became empty and immediately covet refilling. Nonetheless, he would not be stuffed again until after dinner.

He placed his palm on his cheek and then slowly pulled the dildo out an inch at a time. He almost taunted when his muscles tightened of their own accord, and his body trembled in protest. Instead, he wiggled the dildo delighting in the high-pitched wail.

Daemon savored the distinct popping noise as he pulled the last inch free. He still managed to hear a muffled hiss, though. Shaking his head, he slipped the dildo from the O-rings and noticed a trail of baby oil seep out his puckering rectum. 

He quickly pushed the leather over his hips, wanting his fluids to remain on his flesh. He set the dildo on the bench as gravity made his undergarment pool at his feet. Squeezing a large blob of cream onto his finger, he almost purred, ‘You are a horny bitch.’

Instead, he spread his cheeks using one finger to open him while slowly sliding another digit inside. He was instantly rewarded with his finger gripped tightly and another whimper. So, he evilly smiled, and he rubbed the cream into his muscles while taunting, “This is from lack of sex.” 

Daemon silently dared him to deny his accusation while he enjoyed a second louder sob. He coated his muscles but avoided brushing too deeply, and by now, Cain must feel the added sensations provided by the cream. Thus, he had foreseen Cain rocking his hips and attempting to take matters into his own hands.

He promptly placed the tube on the bench and then forcefully gripped his hip. He told him without words that he was the one in control. Consequently, Cain would endure this until he decided differently.

Daemon delighted in the sob that echoed in their bedroom. He theorized that he had efficiently rubbed in the cream, and he would not grant Cain an orgasm yet. So, he deliberately pulled his finger back, cherishing the cry of protest when his claw was free. 

He moved his hand from his hip and picked up the plug. He presumed Cain could not remain on his feet for too much longer. Recognizing Cain was keen to continue, he ordered, “Go stand next to the spanking bench.” 

====

Cain had a burst of renewed energy while he watched the demon screw the end of the larger dildo into the machine. He did not want something bigger than his cock inside him! Accordingly, he began to panic as he envisioned that piece pounding in and out. 

He backed away from the bench and shook his head no. He had acted without thinking and knew he was in trouble. So, he froze as the demon growled, “Do you want an orgasm, or do you desire to wait until tomorrow for one?”

Cain had fallen into that trap during the ritual when he was asked, “You want me to pound your wet ass, don’t you?” He had not answered before the demon questioned, “Do I need to stop to get an answer?” Hence, his answer of yes had come too late.

He had cried when suddenly he had his cock buried deep and pressing on that spot. He realized the demon had tricked him while he screamed, “No, No!” Therefore, he would not make the same mistake again, now.

Cain recognized he could not answer those two questions together or in a yes or no fashion. He had no doubts that the demon would love to make him wait for twenty-four hours. The mere prospect was terrifying, and he squealed, “I want you to bring me to orgasm!”

====

Daemon set the plug down to clean and put it away when he checked on Cain. He still needed the cream, though. Picking up the larger dildo that he had taken out earlier, he walked over to the machine and began to screw in the end.

He caught him backing away, and he paused. He managed to hide his delight when Cain shook his head no. This was the reaction he had hoped for, and he questioned, “Do you want an orgasm, or do you desire to wait until tomorrow for one?”

Daemon recalled a very fond moment during the ritual when he asked Cain two questions without allowing him accurate time to answer. He had known Cain was answering his first, “You want me to pound your tight ass, don’t you?” instead of his second, “Do I need to stop to get my answer?” However, he had planned the trap.

He had shown Cain that in a matter of seconds that he had become his bitch. He could make Cain do anything he desired! Now, he wondered had Cain learned his lesson?

Daemon had no qualms making Cain wait until tomorrow evening. He did doubt that Cain could focus on anything else, though. Therefore, Cain had better answer him correctly.

He moved the machine closer as Cain squealed, “I want you to bring me to orgasm!” He nodded, but he had no plans on indulging him tonight; his cock would be in his mouth, not his ass. Squeezing a large amount of cream onto the plastic, he replied, “I already told you no!”

Daemon considered that Cain did answer appropriately but still disobeyed. He would be sorry! Pointing to the bench, Daemon warned, “If you are not on your stomach within the next second, you will feel a lot more pain before pleasure!”

====

Cain hated to admit that dildo would bring him to orgasm. He still did not want anything larger than his cock inside him, though. However, he knew what he desired was meaningless.

He swallowed hard as the demon warned, “If you are not on your stomach within the next second, you will feel a lot more pain before pleasure!” He did not need to be told twice and quickly did as ordered. Knowing the demon would secure him in place next had his heart racing.

Cain nibbled on his bottom lips as the demon spread his legs apart and put his ankles in metal shackles. He raised his arms to above his head and secured his wrists in handcuffs. After he blotted him, Cain felt a leather-strap wrap and then tighten around the center of each thigh.

He felt something cold pressing into the leather on his thighs and assumed a metal bar was keeping him nicely spread. He would not be moving any time soon. Suspecting the larger dildo would ram him next, he breathed in.

Cain gasped when instead he had his fingers applying more cream to his exposed rectum. He did not need any more stimulation, and he sobbed as the tip pushed through. Once again, he thought of the ritual. 

He stretched like this when he lost his virginity, but this was far worse. Now, all he felt was an overwhelming tingling as the cream coated his insides, and his muscles contracting to pull the descending plastic deeper. He cried out when the machine suddenly stopped. 

Cain could not see, but he could feel, and he felt only the head of the dildo in his rectum. ‘He wants me to beg for more? I do not want that to go all the way in!’

He unconsciously tightened his muscles, then whimpered as the demon leaned down, and he felt his breath against his ear. He gulped as he heard, “I will advance it slowly, just like when I popped your cherry, but the more you tense, the longer it will take for that orgasm you desire.” Before he was allowed a chance to reply, the demon walked away.

==== 

Daemon was not surprised when Cain quickly complied. He would have liked to secure him more slowly, but he had already taken too long. Therefore, he did not have time to add in more teasing touches while securing him. 

He spread his legs and placed his ankles in the shackles, then moved his arms above his head, and into the handcuffs. Once, he bolted him in, he wrapped a leather strap around the middle of each one of his thighs and secured the buckle before sliding a metal bar into each piece of leather. This way, Cain could not move his legs or attempt to thrust his hips. 

Daemon did not want Cain to inadvertently hurt himself. After squeezing more cream on his finger, he lubed his rectum and began advancing the dildo in. He savored his sob, suspecting Cain assumed the worst.

He would enjoy when Cain begged, later. He pressed stop when the head of the dildo had entered him. Leaning closer, he brought his mouth to his ear and declared, “I will advance it slowly, just like when I popped your cherry, but the more you tense, the longer it will take for that orgasm you desire.” 

Daemon did not allow Cain a chance to reply. He walked out of the bedroom without a backward glance. However, he would return as soon as he added the other ingredients and had their dinner simmering.


End file.
